Lienzos de Amor
by NISSA10
Summary: Los padres de Quinn la obligan a casarse con Finn, una noche conoce a Rachel, y ambas se enamoran a pesar de la difícil situación de Quinn. Una boda próxima y un amor prohibido pero verdadero que no se rendirá ante los obstáculos que se le presenten...
1. Chapter 1

LIENZOS DE AMOR

CAPITULO 1

RACHEL BERRY TIENE 21 AÑOS, LLEVA UNA TRANQUILA Y SENCILLA VIDA JUNTO A SU MADRE SHELBY EN LOS ANGELES.

ES FANATICA DE LOS MUSICALES DE BROADWAY, Y COMO BUENA JUDIA, IDOLATRA A BARBRA STREISAND. PERO SU GRAN PASION ES LA PINTURA. HA EXPUESTO SU OBRA EN VARIAS GALERIAS DE LOS ANGELES, POCO A POCO LOGRABA HACERSE CONOCIDA, YA QUE CADA VEZ QUE SE PRESENTABA, LA COMPRA DE SUS PINTURAS IBA EN AUMENTO.

QUINN FABRAY TIENE 21 AÑOS Y VIVE CON SU FAMILIA EN LOS ANGELES.

SIEMPRE HA VIVIDO BAJO LA SOMBRA DE SUS PADRES, EN SU HOGAR RUSSEL MANDABA Y TODOS OBEDECIAN EN SILENCIO.

CUANDO ERA ADOLESCENTE QUINN SE UNIO AL CLUB GLEE DE SU ESCUELA, DONDE APRENDIO A CANTAR Y TOCAR LA GUITARRA. PERO SUS PADRES CREIAN QUE ESO ERA UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO ASI QUE LE PROHIBIERON TENER UNA CARRERA EN LA MUSICA, POR LO QUE QUINN SE REFUGIO EN LA FOTOGRAFIA, QUE LE DABA MUCHA PAZ, CONVIRTIENDOLA EN SU PROFESION.

Rachel estaba en su casa jugando a las cartas con sus amigos

RACHEL- ¡Puck! ¡Eres un tramposo!

PUCK- ¡no es mi culpa que no sepas jugar! en este juego hay que ser un experto

BLAINE- viernes a la noche y nosotros jugando a las cartas (dijo bostezando)

SAM- todo porque la señorita no quiso salir (dijo mirando a Rachel)

RACHEL- estoy cansada, además ustedes podían salir

KURT- pero nos quedamos a hacerte compañía (le dijo sonriendo)

PUCK- ¿cuánto hace que no salís? no con nosotros...bueno...tu sabes...

KURT- ¡necesitas una novia urgente!

RACHEL- el sexo no es lo más importante para mí

SAM- no digamos novia...llamémosle una buena acostada…como lo que hacías con Kayla en Inglaterra…

RACHEL- no me gusta el sexo casual, no le veo objeto acostarme con alguien que no conozco

PUCK- nos conocemos de toda la vida y ese es el único defecto que te encuentro

BLAINE- deberías salir más, si no encuentras el amor quizás encuentres una amiga

RACHEL- ya los tengo a ustedes y a ti Kurt (ríe) ¿podemos cambiar de tema por favor? (dijo revoleando los ojos)

BLAINE- antes que me olvide...necesito que mañana a la noche alguno de ustedes me lleve al salón de la fiesta que contrato mis servicios y que luego me busque

PUCK- ¿servicios? ¿Que ahora trabajas de stripper? (le dijo que tono burlón)

RACHEL- yo te busco

BLAINE- ¡gracias!

RACHEL- ¡no es nada!

El sábado a la noche Rachel fue a buscar a su amigo que trabajaba como chef, Blaine tenía su propio servicio de catering y había sido contratado para cocinar en una fiesta privada.

La cocina se encontraba al final del salón, así que lo recorrió por afuera y entro por la puerta trasera.

RACHEL- ¡hola! ¿Estás listo?

BLAINE- ¡¿qué haces aquí? ¿no recibiste mi mensaje?

RACHEL- no... (miro su celular) ¡oh! lo tenía en vibrador, lo puse así mientras pintaba, no quería ser interrumpida (leyó el mensaje) con que una cita ¿quién es el afortunado?

BLAINE- Jason...

RACHEL- ¡es lindo!

BLAINE- ¡mucho! en media hora pasara por mí

RACHEL- de acuerdo, (antes de irse) ¡todo huele delicioso! ¡oye dame algunas papitas noizette!

BLAINE- ¡son para los invitados!

RACHEL- ¡tienes una bandeja llena! ¡no notaran la diferencia!

BLAINE- ¡no!

RACHEL- ¡tengo hambre Blaine! ¡no cene nada porque estuve pintando y luego vine por ti!

Una chica tomo un plato, sirvió una pocas papitas y se lo entrego a Rachel

RACHEL- ¡muchas gracias!

BLAINE- ¡¿le diste?

RACHEL- ¡porque ella si es buena persona! ¡con este gesto te ganaste mi amistad!

La chico rio y Blaine se acercó a Rachel

BLAINE- (le susurro al oído palabras en hebreo) no le hagas ojitos porque es hetero y está casada

CHICA- ¿qué te dijo?

RACHEL- solo me llamo glotona en hebreo (mintió)

CHICA- no sabía que eras judío

RACHEL-el no, un amigo y yo lo somos y le enseñamos a hablarlo

CHICA- ah que bien

RACHEL- bueno...como no hay nada para mí aquí me marcho. Saldremos a tomar algo con los chicos

BLAINE- ¡pásenlo bien!

RACHEL- ¡tú también! mañana nos cuentas!

BLAINE- ¡claro adiós!

RACHEL- ¡adiós!

Rachel caminaba jugando con sus llaves y vio que en una banca enfrente del salón de la fiesta había una chica rubia de pelo corto llorando desconsoladamente.

Cuando la morena paso a su lado las miradas de ambas se cruzaron, siguió caminando unos pasos pero se detuvo, Rachel era de buen corazón y sabía que no podía dejarla sola en ese estado, así que se acercó a la chica.

RACHEL- hola (la chica la miro) ¿te paso algo? ¿te robaron? ¿te lastimo alguien?

RUBIA- hola, estoy bien (trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas)

RACHEL- (no le creyó) bueno...yo me preguntaba...si necesitas que alguien te escuche...

RUBIA- ¡ya te dije que estoy bien! ¡déjame sola! (le grito)

RACHEL- ¡qué carácter! ¡yo solo quería ayudarte! ¡quédate sola! ¡no me importa! (se fue protestando) ¡en este mundo no puedes ser amable con nadie!

RUBIA- ¡espera! (la chica se levanto y Rachel se dio vuelta) ¡lo siento! ¡tuve una noche difícil y me descargue contigo! ¡no te lo merecías!. Soy Quinn Fabray (le extendió la mano)

RACHEL- Rachel Berry (se la dio con desconfianza)

QUINN- ¿aún sigue en pie la oferta de escucharme? (le pregunto tímidamente)

RACHEL- solo si prometes no morderme

QUINN- (se rio) ¡lo prometo! (llevo su mano derecha a su corazón)

RACHEL- ¡bien! entonces sentémonos (le dijo con una sonrisa)


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Cuando se sentaron Quinn le conto a Rachel que estaba condenada a un matrimonio forzado. Su familia atravesaba una crisis económica y Finn el chico con el que Quinn salía desde hace seis meses era de buena posición económica, por lo que Russel el padre de esta la obligaba a casarse, porque vio en esa boda un arreglo financiero con la familia de Finn.

La mirada dulce y amigable de Rachel hacia que Quinn confiara en ella, entonces se animó y le confeso que ella no amaba a ese chico, lo quería, pero algo en su interior le decía que él no era la persona indicada para ella, y estaba pensando en dejarlo cuando su padre le hablo de la boda, sin que ella pudiera opinar sus padres la habían comprometido con Finn.

La fiesta era la celebración de su compromiso, pero Quinn fingió mal estar, y le dijo a su prometido que ella estaría bien que él se quedara atendiendo a los invitados, se disculpó con los presentes y se marchó.

QUINN- la verdad...solo quería huir de ahí

RACHEL- (estaba atónita) creí que la época feudal había terminado

QUINN- al parecer hay padres que aún se rigen por sus normas

RACHEL- te ofrecí mi ayuda y ahora no sé qué decirte

QUINN- descuida, me basta con que me hayas escuchado, necesitaba desahogarme

Rachel pensaba que podía decirle cuando su panza hizo ruido

QUINN- ¡jaja! ¿Tienes hambre?

RACHEL- un poco (dijo avergonzada)

QUINN- bueno entonces te invito a comer algo ¡vámonos de este lugar deprimente!

RACHEL- ¡jajaja está bien!

QUINN- ¡wow! ¡¿Este es tu auto? (dijo mirando asombrada un hermoso Mustang azul estacionado)

RACHEL- ¡sí! mi amigo Puck es mecánico, lo encontró abandonado, lo restauro y yo se lo compre

QUINN- ¡genial! ¡es hermoso! (dijo mientras subía)

RACHEL- ¡gracias! (dijo orgullosa)

Estacionaron frente a un puesto de comida rápida, compraron un hot dog, y se sentaron a comer y a conversar.

QUINN- cuando me encontraste ¿de dónde venias?

RACHEL- de tu fiesta...buscaba a mi amigo que es chef ¡rayos! ¡lo que me recuerda que no llame a mis amigos para avisarles que no iría (justo suena su celular) esos son ellos (dijo haciendo una mueca)

PUCK- ¡¿dónde están?

RACHEL- Blaine está en una cita y… yo en otro lado (vio que Quinn la miraba con atención)

PUCK- ¿estás en una cita?

RACHEL- ¡no!

PUCK- ¿en la cama de una chica?

RACHEL- ¡noo!

PUCK- ¡quiero ver fotos mañana!

RACHEL- ¡no seas pervertido! ¡mañana hablamos!

PUCK- bueno, pero ten cuidado

RACHEL- (cerro la llamada) lo bueno de tener solo amigos varones es que los cuatro me protegen y consienten. Los cinco nos conocemos desde los cinco años, fuimos juntos a la primaria, la secundaria, nos graduamos juntos y hasta el día de hoy seguimos juntos.

QUINN- ¡qué lindo! ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?

RACHEL- un niño me había pegado goma de mascar en el pelo, yo empecé a llorar, Puck había visto todo, se acercó al chico y lo empujo, asustado se levantó del suelo y se fue corriendo, luego se acercó Kurt que me aconsejo que hacer con el cabello, que no necesitaba cortarlo, ya en ese tiempo sabia de secretos de belleza, por cierto es gay (le dijo riendo, Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa).

Después se acercaron Sam y Blaine, me hicieron reír y enseguida nos pusimos a jugar, me gustaba estar con ellos porque me cuidaban y ya nadie me molestaba.

Los cinco somos diferentes, pero a partir de ese día nunca nos separamos. A pesar que tenemos la misma edad siento que son mis hermanos mayores.

QUINN- ¡linda historia! A mí me paso lo mismo cuando conocí a mis amigas.

Me mude desde Lima, Ohio aquí a los Ángeles a los trece años. En la escuela me inscribí en el equipo de porristas y ahí conocí a Santana y Britany, enseguida nos llevamos bien y nos volvimos mejores amigas. Dos años después nos unimos al club Glee y conocí a Mercedes, una diva por excelencia, se convirtió en una hermana para mí.

Tambien las cuatro no graduamos juntas y seguimos siendo amigas.

RACHEL- es el destino que te une con las personas que tu vida necesita

QUINN- ¡exacto!

La conversación se había vuelto muy amena, que las chicas no se dieron cuenta lo tarde que era.

QUINN- (miro la hora) ¡sí que es tarde!

RACHEL- ¡el tiempo paso volando! ¡te llevo a tu casa!

QUINN- ¡no quiero molestarte! ¡pediré un taxi!

RACHEL- ¿a esta hora y en esta ciudad? (se cruzó de brazos) ya no estás en Lima, no es molestia te llevo

Llegan a casa de Quinn

RACHEL- ¡bonita casa!

QUINN- bonita pero muy fría

Quinn la miro triste, Rachel sonrió e hizo que se sacaba su sonrisa de la boca y con sus dedos dibujo una sonrisa en la cara de Quinn, haciendo que sonriera de verdad

RACHEL- ¡ahora está mejor!

QUINN- nadie había hecho eso por mí antes...de verdad gracias

RACHEL- es como dicen...a veces es mejor hablar con un completo extraño que con alguien conocido. Quinn sé que no es asunto mío...pero en algún momento de tu vida vas a tener que enfrentarte a tus padres, no puedes seguir bajo su tiranía, ¡eres inteligente debes demostrarle lo mucho que vales!

QUINN- lo intentare, gracias por haberme escuchado. Si no nos volvemos a ver te deseo de corazón que tengas éxito en todo lo que te propongas, eres una buena persona y te lo mereces (la miro con dulzura)

RACHEL- ¡muchas gracias! ¡y yo te deseo que logres ser feliz! ¡también te lo mereces! (le dijo devolviéndole la mirada)


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

A la mañana siguiente Rachel dormía y Puck la llamo despertándola

RACHEL- ¿hola? (contesto aun dormida)

PUCK- ¿te desperté? ¿en la cama de quien estas durmiendo?

RACHEL- Puck…estaba durmiendo en mi cama, dije estaba porque me despertaste (se quejó sentándose en la cama)

PUCK- entonces ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

RACHEL- no tuve una cita, reunámonos esta tarde en el café de mi mama y les cuento

PUCK- ¡ok! (cerro la llamada)

SHELBY- ¡buenos días! ¡te despertaste temprano!

RACHEL- ¡buen día! (estirándose) mejor dicho Puck me despertó

SHELBY- ¿Qué hace Puck a esta hora?

RACHEL- ¿Qué crees? Debe estar escabulléndose de la cama de alguna chica

SHELBY- (ríe) baja hice el desayuno

En la cocina

SHELBY- no te escuche llegar ¿Cómo dormiste cariño? (la beso en la mejilla)

RACHEL- dormí bien, llegue un poco tarde y no quise despertarte

SHELBY- ¿Qué hicieron?

RACHEL- (bebió un sorbo de café) conocí una chica anoche

SHELBY- ¡qué bien! ¡cuéntame!

Shelby es una gran madre, además es de mente abierta, no le molesta que su hija salga con mujeres, en más de una ocasión ella le ha presentado chicas.

RACHEL- no es lo que crees (le conto toda la historia de Quinn)

SHELBY- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Qué clase de padres son?

RACHEL- ¡los peores!

SHELBY- ¡estoy orgullosa de ti por haberla ayudado!

RACHEL- ¡gracias ma!

SHELBY- y dime ¿era bonita?

RACHEL- (sin dudarlo) ¡era hermosa! Cabello rubio, ojos verdes, no solo por eso era bonita, pero sus rasgos eran tan finos y delicados, parecía un ángel. Y además es inteligente y con sentido del humor (su mama la miraba sonriendo) ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡oh no! ¡ya se lo que estás pensando!

SHELBY- ¡¿y cómo no pensarlo? ¡con esa descripción tan detallada y esos ojitos brillando con cada palabra!

RACHEL- ¡es que me cayó muy bien! Pero primero; es hetero y segundo; quizás nunca más la vuelva a ver

SHELBY- hace mucho que no me presentas una novia

RACHEL- no es la conversación que espero tener un domingo por la mañana (se levantó a dejar la taza)

SHELBY- ¿y cuando vas a darme nietos? (le dijo riendo)

RACHEL- ¡oh por dios! (cubriéndose la cara salió de la cocina)

SHELBY- (alzando la voz) ¡hay madres de mi edad que ya son abuelas!

RACHEL- (respondió desde las escaleras) ¡eso es porque sus hijas se embarazaron a los 16!

A la tarde los cinco amigos estaban reunidos en el café

KURT- sentándonos aquí cada fin de semana a hablar de nuestros problemas empezamos a parecernos al elenco de Sex and The City

RACHEL- ¡no soporto a esas cuatro locas!

KURT- en un episodio Samantha se había vuelto lesbiana

RACHEL- ni así lo miraría, es un show estúpido.

PUCK- ¿Por qué tienen sexo desenfrenado y salvaje?

Rachel lo fulmino con la mirada

RACHEL- bueno ahora hablemos de lo importante, los reuní aquí para aclarar las dudas sobre donde estuve anoche

Luego de que la morena les conto la situación de Quinn, los chicos comenzaron a opinar y a contar anécdotas parecidas a la historia de la rubia.

SAM- recuerdo que hace unos meses siempre iba a la carpintería una hermosa mujer, nos llevaba sus muebles para que los restauráramos.

La mujer era casada pero su marido no le prestaba atención, así que coqueteaba conmigo, y un día nos acostamos, pero ella quería algo más, algo que yo no podía darle, entonces la deje, pero cada vez que venia a la carpintería era bastante incomodo cruzarnos

PUCK- ¡eso es porque no tienes experiencia como yo! Soy mujeriego pero no mentiroso, solo salgo con chicas que quieran lo mismo que yo: una noche de diversión, o máximo algunos días. Cuando quiera algo serio buscare una chica de verdad.

RACHEL- pero este no es mi caso, yo no me acosté con Quinn

Los chicos siguieron hablando pero Kurt estaba callado y pensativo

KURT- ¿Por qué no vas a su casa?

SAM- no se donde vive

KURT- tu no Sam…Rachel

RACHEL- ¿disculpa?

KURT- ve a la casa de Quinn (le dijo muy tranquilo)

RACHEL- ¡¿estas loco o que?

BLAINE- ¡es cierto! ¿Qué pierdes con ir?

RACHEL- ¡mi dignidad!

BLAINE- no te pasara nada si vas, hazte su amiga

RACHEL- ¡esta bien! ¡ya sé que no puedo mentirles a ustedes o a mama! ¡lo admito! ¡Quinn me gusto!, cuando la vi el corazón se me detuvo, pero mas allá de que nunca funcionaria, la chica tiene un gran problema

KURT- ¡ayúdala!

PUCK- o conviértela (le dijo de forma burlona)

RACHEL- ¡no! Ya tome una decisión ¡no iré! ¡es mi ultima palabra sobre este tema!

RACHEL- no puedo creer que estemos estacionados frente a su casa (dijo apoyando la cara sobre el volante)

BLAINE- estamos enfrente del vecino

RACHEL- ¡lógico! ¡no iba a parar frente a su casa para que me vea y crea que la acoso! Que conste que no lo estoy haciendo…

KURT- ¡sale un auto!

RACHEL- ¡escóndanse! (todos se agacharon en sus asientos)

PUCK- esta actitud no es para nada acosadora (dijo irónicamente)

SAM- ¿alguien ve algo?

KURT- (se asomo sobre el asiento delantero) los del auto son sus padres, ya se fueron

BLAINE- ¡ya puedes ir!

RACHEL- ¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos como dos extrañas que una noche sus caminos se cruzaron, hablaron, se gustaron, pero jamás se volvieron a ver? (dijo en un tono poético)

PUCK- porque esto no es diario de una pasión o alguna otra película romántica cursi, es la vida real, así que baja del auto (la empujo afuera)

RACHEL- ¡ya me voy! ¡ya me voy! ¡los odio!

SAM- ¡claro nosotros también!

Rachel hizo una mueca y camino hacia la casa

BLAINE- miren como mueve las manos esta nerviosa

La morena respiro hondo y toco el timbre

VOZ- ¿si?

RACHEL- ¡buenas tardes! Soy…soy… Rachel Berry y… (la voz la interrumpió)

VOZ- ¡¿Rachel? ¡soy Quinn! ¡ya salgo! (dijo emocionada)

QUINN- ¡hola! (la recibió sonriente)

RACHEL- hola ¿Cómo estas? (la saludo con timidez)

QUINN- ¡bien! ¡tus palabras me ayudaron mucho!

RACHEL- ¡que bueno! ¡me alegro de haber sido útil!

QUINN- no creas que no estoy feliz de verte, pero debo preguntarte ¿Qué haces aquí?

RACHEL- mmm ahmm estaba por aquí cerca y quise pasar a saludarte, pero si estas ocupada me voy, no hay problema (Rachel estaba muy nerviosa)

QUINN- es domingo no hay nada que hacer, ¿quieres salir a caminar? ¿Aprovechar la hermosa tarde?

RACHEL- ¡claro!

Se alejaron caminando en la dirección contraria del auto, Quinn no se había percatado que los chicos estaban en el vehículo observándolas

PUCK- bueno…creo que vamos a estar aquí un largo rato, traje cartas ¿jugamos?

Las chicas conversaban y reían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, se sentían muy cómodas en compañía de la otra.

RACHEL- anoche me contaste que estabas en un club Glee ¿Qué es eso?

QUINN- es un coro, donde compites con coros de otras escuelas, si ganas vas pasando de categoría hasta llegar a las nacionales

RACHEL- ¿alguna vez ganaron?

QUINN- ¡si! ¡ganamos tres años consecutivos!

RACHEL- ¡genial! ¡de seguro eran muy buenos!

QUINN- ¡lo éramos! ¡fueron las mejores horas de clase de mi vida! ¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer?

RACHEL- me encanta la música y cantar, no lo hago tan mal, adoro los musicales, los chicos dicen que con lo dramática y gritona que soy tengo futuro en Broadway, pero mi pasión es pintar ¡amo el arte!

QUINN- ¡que hermoso! ¡igual que mi abuela! Vive en Nueva York y es dueña de las mejores galerías de la ciudad

RACHEL- ¡que gran abuela! ¡me encantaría ser dueña de una galería!. Claro que por ahora tengo que trabajar, ayudo a mi mama en su café.

Estoy ahí porque no quiero que pintar se convierta en un trabajo, la pintura me da paz, y no quisiera que se convierta en rutina

QUINN- ¡es verdad! Es necesario tener algo que nos tranquilice y nos saque de esta realidad. ¿Alguna vez expusiste?

RACHEL- ¡varias veces! Tengo un estilo ecléctico y es reconfortante saber que hay gente que compra mi trabajo. ¿Y tu a que te dedicas?

QUINN- soy fotógrafa tengo mi propio estudio ¡estoy muy orgullosa de haberlo logrado yo misma!

RACHEL- ¡eso es lo más importante!

Quinn estaba feliz de haber conocido a Rachel, era tan fácil hablar con ella, tenían tantas cosas en común, estar junto a la morena le hacia muy bien, Rachel la hacia reír y eso la ayudaba a distraerse.

Los días pasaban y las chicas se unían más, Quinn se sentía unida a Rachel de una forma especial, desconocía el porqué de esos sentimientos, el porqué de sentir que la necesitaba tanto.

Por su parte Rachel no podía evitar sentirse atraída, Quinn le gustaba y mucho, había momentos en que la rubia cantaba hinoptizando a Rachel con su voz, sentía que el canto la transportaba lejos, a la morena le gustaba sentirse así.

Los padres habían viajado así que Quinn aprovecho e invito a Rachel a su casa.

Quinn- ¿Cómo es posible que con lo mucho que te gusta la música no sepas tocar un instrumento?

RACHEL- no lo se, nunca aprendí, siempre me concentre mas en dibujar y pintar

QUINN- bueno nunca es tarde para aprender (tomo su guitarra acústica y se sentó al lado de Rachel)

QUINN- guitarra te presento a Rachel, Rachel te presento a guitarra

RACHEL- ¡jajaja! ¡es un placer!. ¿Por qué si te gusta tanto la música no estudiaste algo relacionado a eso?

QUINN- lo intente, pero mi padre dijo que era una tontería, y que seria mejor estudiar algo serio.

RACHEL- disculpa el atrevimiento de mi pregunta…pero…¿Cuántas cosas de tu vida sacrificaste por tus padres?

QUINN- más de las que quisiera recordar. ¿Cómo es la relación con tus padres? Si no te molesta que pregunte

RACHEL- no hay problema. Solo vivo con mi mama, mi papa nos abandonó cuando yo tenia doce años

QUINN- lo siento yo no quise (Rachel la interrumpió)

RACHEL- esta bien, la verdad que cuando se fue nos hizo un favor, a su lado no era vida, y cuando se marcho mi mama y o empezamos a vivir de nuevo, somos muy unidas es mi mejor amiga

QUINN- ¡me alegra escuchar eso! (la miro con ternura) pero no creas que me olvide

Quinn le entrego la guitarra, tomo las manos de Rachel y las ubico en el mástil y el cuerpo de esta.

Rachel al sentir las manos de la rubia sobre las suyas se congelo, el mundo a su alrededor ya no existía, lo mismo le paso a Quin, que muy lentamente las alejo y se aclaró la garganta porque sintió que no podía hablar.

Se miraban a los ojos tímidamente, sentían que podían estar así por horas.

Quinn estaba confundida, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, Rachel por su parte solo pensaba en besarla, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

FINN- ¡Quinn! ¡¿Estas en casa? (Entro en la sala)

Las chicas dejaron de mirarse y se alejaron rápidamente como si estuvieran haciendo algo prohibido

FINN- ¡hola amor! (la besa) ¿Quién es tu amiga?

QUINN- es Rachel…ella…ella (no sabia que decir)

RACHEL- ¡hola! (le dio la mano) estudio fotografía y Quinn me esta ayudando

FINN- ¡ah que bien! Siempre tan servicial (a beso en la frente)

Rachel no sabia si irse o golpear a Finn, lo segundo no era una opción ya que el chico era demasiado alto para ella.

Quinn no sabia que hacer para disimular la incomodidad que le provocaba la presencia de Finn.

FINN- venia a verte pero veo que están ocupadas, te veré luego (la beso)

QUINN- claro, te acompaño a la puerta

FINN- ¡hasta luego Rachel! ¡fue un gusto conocerte!

RACHEL- ¡igualmente! (dijo revoleando los ojos)

Rachel miraba el techo con sus brazos en la nuca pensando que podía haber pasado si

gigantón no hubiera llegado.

Quinn cerro la puerta y apoyo su frente sobre esta tratando de calmarse

QUINN- ¡lamento que hayas tenido que mentir!

RACHEL- no pasa nada

QUINN- no es que…tu…bueno…Finn (estaba balbuceando, en realidad no sabia que quería decir)

RACHEL- Finn no se dio cuenta de nada (abrió los ojos sorprendida dándose cuenta lo que había dicho)

QUINN- no se dio cuenta de qué? (le pregunto muy seria)

RACHEL- mmm (ahora ella balbuceaba) que no estudio fotografía y que se la verdad (trato de sonreír)

QUINN- si…eso…

RACHEL- debo irme Puck necesita mi ayuda con algo

La saludo sin besarla en la mejilla como siempre se despedían, porque pensó que sería demasiado.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Quinn estaba en casa de Mercedes

QUINN- ¡¿Qué me esta pasando? (dijo agarrándose la cabeza)

MERCEDES- si no te sientas y te calmas no puedo ayudarte (le dijo tranquilamente)

QUINN- (tomando aire) ¡me gusta Rachel!

MERCEDES- (sorprendida) ¡eso si que no me lo esperaba!

Quinn comenzó a llorar

MERCEDES- ¡tranquila! No tiene nada de malo que te guste una chica

QUINN- ¡no lloro porque crea que este mal, lloro porque quiero estar con ella, pero debo casarme con Finn a quien no amo! ¡y para peor quizás Rachel no siente lo mismo que yo!

MERCEDES- trata de calmarte, ya encontraremos una solución. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

QUINN- lo sentí apenas la vi esa noche, y cuando empecé a conocerla me gusto cada vez mas, en mi interior trataba de negarlo, pero no podía parar de pensarla, de necesitarla cerca, de querer estar todo el día con ella…

MERCEDES- ¡que vas a hacer?

QUINN- no lo se, quizás deje de verla

MERCEDES- ¿te hacer reír? ¿te entiende? ¿te hace sentir bien?

QUINN- ¡si! (sonríe)

MERCEDES- entonces chica no puedes perder algo así (la abraza) haz vivido con miedo toda tu vida y ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, no importa si es un hombre o una mujer, solo importa que te quiera.

Estoy segura que siente lo mismo, y si es así ¡pelea por ella!

QUINN- le pediré concejos a Santana y Brittany para conquistarla (se ríen)

En casa de Puck

RACHEL- ¡la tenia al lado y solo pensaba en besarla! (dijo desesperada)

KURT- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? (le pregunto muy relajado)

RACHEL- ¡¿Cómo por qué? ¡ por la razones que ya conocen! ¡por eso!

BLAINE- pero Rach ella no ama a su gigante novio

RACHEL- ¡yo no le gusto!

SAM- ¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡arriésgate y averígualo!

RACHEL- ¡no es tan simple! Pero les digo algo: si vuelvo a tenerla cerca no se si me controlo.

Habían pasado dos días desde que ambas hablaron con sus amigos sobre sus sentimientos. Las dos estaban mas raras que nunca, no se habían visto mucho, así que una tarde decidieron juntarse en casa de Rachel.

Miraban televisión pero no le prestaban atencion, se estudiaban cada movimiento, no dejaban de pensar, entre miradas esquivas y sonrisas comprometidas Quinn sintio que habia algo entre ellas y se animo a invitarla a salir.

Sentadas en una fuente de un parque conversaban y comian helado.

QUINN- Rach…¿tienes novio? (le pregunto mirandola fijo)

RACHEL- (casi se atraganta con su helado) no, no tengo

QUINN- ¿quieres tener? (no dejaba de mirarla fijo)

RACHEL- no, digamos que mi vida tiene otro rumbo

QUINN- entiendo, eres como Mercedes que solo quiere concentrarse en su carrera musical

RACHEL- algo asi

QUINN- ¿entonces?

RACHEL- Quinn…me gustan las mujeres

La rubia no se sorprendio sino que al escucharlo respiro aliviada

QUINN- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

RACHEL- soy muy reservada con eso, no es que me averguenze, pero no es algo que le cuento a todo el mundo. Solo mi familia lo sabe. Escucha Quinn no quiero que te sientas incomoda, si no quieres verme mas lo entiendo (Rachel hablaba muy rápido)

QUINN- ¡cálmate! No te adelantes a lo que voy a decir, no tengo problema, mis amigas Brittany y Santana son pareja desde la secundaria

RACHEL- ¡que bien! Me alegro que no sea algo nuevo para ti, tenia miedo que reaccionaras mal (Rachel sonrió, sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima)

Continuaban caminando por el parque, Quinn tenía consigo su cámara

QUINN- ¡a ver muéstrame a la modelo que llevas dentro! (le dice apuntándola con la cámara)

Rachel hacia poses y caras y Quinn le tomaba fotos

QUINN- ¡eres hermosa Rachel! (se le había escapado)

RACHEL- ¡tu también eres hermosa Quinn! (a pesar de su sorpresa le respondió con naturalidad)

La rubia se queda hipnotizada mirando a la hermosa morena que tenia enfrente, y esta aprovecho y le robo la cámara de las manos.

QUINN- ¡oye no! ¡devuélveme eso!

RACHEL- ¡es mi turno ahora! (le saca la lengua riendo)

QUINN- ¡que madura! ¡no sabes usarla!

RACHEL- ¡no voy a romperla! (comienza a correr para que Quinn la persiga)

Mientras se corrían Rachel tomaba fotos a Quinn que la seguía riendo

QUINN- ¡te atrape!

La agarro de las manos quedando muy cerca. Sus labios pedían a gritos que se besaran, Quinn siguiendo a su corazón tomo con sus manos la cara de Rachel e intento besarla, pero la morena se apartó.

RACHEL- ¡lo siento no puedo Quinn! (se marcho llorando)

Quinn quedo parada sola en el parque, atónita sin poder moverse

QUINN- ¡te felicito Fabray! ¡Lo arruinaste todo! (se dijo a si misma)

**Para quien me había preguntado cuando viajo Rachel a Inglaterra: Rachel tiene familia allá, por eso ha viajado varias veces.**

**En cuanto a Kayla…aparecerá mas adelante, y ahí sus preguntas van a ser respondidas.**

**Tengan paciencia, poco a poco la historia va a ir tomando forma.**

**Espero poder actualizar lunes o martes**

**Saludos**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

La que tenía miedo ahora era Rachel, se había enamorado de Quinn, a pesar que la voz en su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera.

Para ella todo pasaba tan rápido que le parecía irreal, la situación de Quinn era complicada, Rachel la deseaba pero no quería salir lastimada, así que hasta recobrar el coraje suficiente para volver a verla, decidió mantenerse alejada.

Al otro día Quinn hablaba con Santana y Brittany, les contaba lo sucedido

BRITTANY- ¡esta mas que claro que esa chica se asusto!

QUINN- ¡soy una tonta! ¿Como podía esperar tener algo con ella cuando conoce mi realidad?

SANTANA- ¡deja de perseguirte con eso! ¡si de verdad te quiere no le va a importar!

QUINN- ¿tu saldrías con Brittany aun sabiendo que se va a casar?

SANTANA- ¡si! Porque si de verdad estoy enamorada voy a luchar para que sea mía, lucharía para salvarla de esa infelicidad

QUINN- pero hoy me dio a entender que no me quiere (unas lagrimas caían por su rostro)

BRITTANY- si te quiere, es solo, por como yo lo veo que tiene miedo, esta insegura, es por eso que tu tienes que demostrarle lo contrario. Ella sabe que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a tus padres, entonces pruébale que por tener su amor eres capaz de revelarte con tu familia, mandar al cuerno esa boda y huir al caribe juntas (ríen)

SANTANA- ¡tengo una novia muy inteligente! (ambas comienzan a besarse)

QUINN- ¡oigan! (chasquea los dedos llamándoles la atención) ¡volvamos a mi!

SANTANA- mmm… ¿en que estábamos? Ah si…(se acomoda) Dale un tiempo, seguro que va a volver, y cuando lo haga conquístala, tienes una linda voz, dale serenata bajo la luz de la luna, no lo se tu sabrás, pero no la dejes escapar

En casa de Rachel

RACHEL- ma…¿alguna vez te enamoraste de la persona equivocada?

SHELBY- ¡si tu padre!

RACHEL- ¡cierto! Que pregunta. Pero si pudieras retroceder el tiempo, ¿saldrías nuevamente con el?

SHELBY- ¡si! (respondió firmemente)

RACHEL- ¿Por qué? (pregunto confundida)

SHELBY- porque de mi matrimonio con el naciste tu (acaricio sus mejillas) ¡eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida!.

Pero Quinn no es la persona equivocada (Rachel la miro sorprendida) el contexto que las rodea si esta mal. Tu padre no me amaba, pero se nota que Quinn te quiere y tu a ella.

RACHEL- tengo miedo de salir lastimada

SHELBY- ¡lo se! ¡yo tampoco quiero que te rompan el corazón! Pero no puedes encerrarte por siempre para no salir herida, si no es Quinn, será otra chica, y en algún momento de su relación la vida les pondrá obstáculos…¿y que harás? ¿te escaparas? O ¿lucharas junto a ella?

Rachel la miraba atentamente muy emocionada

SHELBY- corazón piensa esto, la noche que conociste a Quinn no sabias quien era, pero sentiste que valía la pena ayudarla (Rachel asiente) y ahora que la conoces y que la amas ¿no crees que vale la pena? ¡juntas son mas fuertes para proteger su amor! ¡y yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarlas!

RACHEL- ¡mama! (ambas se abrazaron llorando) ¡tengo que ir a su casa!

SHELBY- ¡ya es muy tarde ve mañana!

RACHEL- ¡esta bien!

Al día siguiente Rachel se dirigía a la casa de Quinn, la rubia estaba sola porque sus padres estaban trabajando, así que aprovecho para sacar unas notas con su guitarra.

RACHEL- hola Quinn (la saludo con timidez)

QUINN- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí? (dijo levantándose del sillón velozmente)

RACHEL- la mucama estaba afuera y me dejo entrar, veo que estabas tocando

QUINN- si…quería distraerme un rato

Ambas trataban de actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido, no querían presionarse

QUINN- ¿quieres practicar?

RACHEL- (se sienta a su lado) tengo una idea mejor, ¿me cantas algo? (le pregunto con dulzura)

Lo que Santana le había dicho se estaba cumpliendo. Quinn conocía la canción perfecta para expresar lo que sentía por Rachel, era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Quinn- esta es mi canción favorita (comienza a tocarla)

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_An yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What starts out as friendship has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold on forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_`Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

La voz de Quinn era suave y dulce, Rachel no podía parar de sonreír, la miraba con adoración, nada mas importaba, solo ellas dos. En el momento del estribillo Quinn miro con más intensidad a la morena.

_I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oaks forever_

En el estribillo Rachel sin darse cuenta cantaba con Quinn, entonces la rubia dejo de cantar para escuchar a la morena cantarle su canción favorita.

La voz de Rachel era más potente que la suya, pero también era muy dulce.

RACHEL-

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

_And it always seems that I'm following you girl_

'_Cause you take me to places that alone I'd never find_

Sus corazones latían con fuerza, se miraban con pasión, en esa canción expresaron todos sus sentimientos no dichos y desnudaron su alma, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Rachel se acercó a Quinn, tomo con sus manos su cara y la beso, a lo que la rubia respondió abrazándola por la espalda acercándola a ella.

Era un beso lleno de amor, la magia y la electricidad de ese beso recorrió el cuerpo de ambas.

Se besaban con dulzura, sus cuerpos no podían acercarse completamente debido a la guitarra, por lo que Quinn la movió rápidamente.

QUINN- deseaba besarte desde la primera vez que te vi (le dijo apoyando su frente sobre la de Rachel)

RACHEL- yo también, pero no hubiera sido muy correcto comerte a besos en el estado en que te encontrabas (le dice riendo)

QUINN- todo esto que esta pasando…contigo a mi lado soy más valiente

RACHEL- yo también soy mas valiente junto a ti, juntas buscaremos una solución (la besa)

Rachel la besaba como nunca antes nadie la había besado, Quinn estaba locamente enamorada, el amor de la morena la hacia olvidar por completo de todo.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Me alegro que les guste la historia y sobre todo las amistades que arme, quise cambiar un poco los grupos.**

**La próxima actualización será el miércoles.**

**Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Habia pasado una semana desde la declaración de amor de Quinn, esos días habían sido muy dulces y románticos, los amigos de ambas sabían de la relación y la aprobaban, pero ninguno de los chicos conocía a la otra formalmente.

RACHEL- ¿Qué te parece si tu llamas a tus amigas, yo a los mios y nos juntamos a cenar en mi casa? Blaine puede cocinar

QUINN- ¡es una buena idea, asi todos nos conoceremos bien!

RACHEL- ¡genial!

Se quedaron hablando con besos de por medio un largo rato, luego Rachel se fue a preparar todo

KURT- ¿Dónde esta Shelby?

RACHEL- salió con sus amigas a cenar y al cine

PUCK- entonces tenemos la casa para nosotros solos…

RACHEL- si, pero se van a comportar como personas normales que no son, pero que hoy trataran de serlo

BLAINE- lo único malo de esto es que va a haber chicas de las cuales cuatro son lesbianas

SAM- pero aun queda una y yo la vi primero

PUCK- ¡no la conoces!

SAM- ¡no importa! ¡la quiero para mi!

RACHEL- ¡esta cocina es un caos! ¡Blaine sigue cocinando! ¡ustedes ayúdenme a poner la mesa!

PUCK- ¡que lo haga Kurt!

KURT- ¡no quiere decir que porque soy gay se como decorar (mira a Rachel) pone los cubiertos de plata de tu mama son mas elegantes!

Puck lo miro con ironía

KURT- ¡¿Qué? ¡eso no significa nada!

La lasagna que Blaine cocino estaba deliciosa, todos se llevaban bien, se estaban divirtiendo, la cena era perfecta

QUINN- (mira a Rachel) ¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?

RACHEL- (riendo) fue a los seis años con Kurt (todos reían)

KURT- ¡es verdad! Fue arriba de un árbol

RACHEL- estábamos jugando y el señor me beso

KURT- había visto "Lo que el Viento se Llevo" y quería ver si podía hacer lo mismo, despues de ese beso me di cuenta que era gay (rio)

RACHEL- ¡yo también! (todos se ríen)

QUINN- (la mira con picardía) tenemos que repetir la historia

RACHEL- ¡si! Pero esta vez yo seré Scarlett (dijo mirando a Kurt que se hacia el desentendido)

QUINN- tu serás mi Scarlet y ningun viento por mas fuerte que sea te alejara de mi (le dijo al oído y luego la beso)

Puck y Sam disfrutaban lo que veían hasta que la voz de Santana los distrajo

SANTANA- ¡oigan! ¡Tina y Bette baratas! ¡sepárense o les hecho un balde de agua fría!

QUINN- ¡Santana! (Quinn fulmino a su amiga con la mirada) ¡que molesta eres!

RACHEL- ¡tu tienes novia! No debería molestarte que nos besemos!

SANTANA- me gusta ver a dos mujeres besarse, pero no a ustedes, Quinn es como mi hermana y se me hace raro ver que la bese un hobbit

QUINN- ¡Santana!

SAM- por mi pueden demostrarse todo su amor cuando quieran

RACHEL- ¡suficiente! ¡voy por mas vino!

Rachel había ido a la cocina por más bebidas y Santana aprovecho y la siguió

SANTANA- ¡me agradas Berry! tienes sentido del humor, y eres inteligente, aunque algo bajita, y tienen muchas cosas en común, eres perfecta para ella, veo que la haces muy feliz ¡pero mas te vale no hacer sufrir a mi amiga porque te matare y hare que parezca un accidente! (la señalo muy seria con el dedo)

RACHEL- (sonríe) descuida eso no pasara

SANTANA- ¡bien! Porque no me gusta la sangre y además si te mato Quinn se enfadaría conmigo

RACHEL- ¡tu también me agradas Santana! ¡Ahora ayúdame!

La cena había sido un éxito, un nuevo grupo de amigos se había formado, y al parecer una nueva pareja, Sam y Mercedes habían estado hablando toda la noche y cuando la reunión termino se fueron juntos, nadie dijo nada pues no querían incomodarlos.

Todos se habían ido, solo quedaba Quinn, que estaba en el atelier de Rachel, esta le mostraba sus pinturas.

QUINN- ¡me encantan! ¡son hermosas!

RACHEL- ¡tu eres hermosa! (se besan)

QUINN- (apago la luz) ¡me gusta como entra la luz de la luna!

RACHEL- de día y de noche esta iluminado, es muy inspirador

QUINN- y romántico (le sonríe pícaramente y la besa)

RACHEL- conozco un lugar mas romántico aun (la tomo de la mano y se fueron)

Luego de conducir un rato, Rachel estaciono en un mirador, donde se veía toda la ciudad de Los Ángeles, era un lugar apartado y silencioso, así que estarían tranquilas

QUINN- ¡es precioso! ¡no conocía este lugar!

RACHEL- espera aun hay mas

Ambas se bajaron del auto, Rachel busco una manta y cubrió el capo, luego encendió la radio y puso música romántica.

Quinn se derretía de amor por la delicadeza y el romanticismo que la morena tenia con ella.

Las dos estaban acostadas sobre el auto, mirando el paisaje, las estrellas, era un momento hermoso, muy íntimo.

_Lying here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

_When it feels so hard to breath_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Poco a poco iban ganando confianza, los besos se volvían mas pasionales, y las manos de ambas se animaban a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra.

_I never open up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back_

_When I'm holding you in my arms_

Rachel besaba el cuello de Quinn, y esta tenia sus manos debajo de la remera y acariciaba su espalda. Las manos de la rubia bajaron hasta sus piernas, y como Rachel usaba falda pudo acariciarlas sin problema.

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

RACHEL- no es que no quiera…es solo que no quiero apresurar las cosas

QUINN- lo se yo también, quiero que ese momento sea especial, que no una mas

Se quedaron abrazadas, mirándose, sonriendo, disfrutando de su amor, de su compañía, la música en la radio creaba el ambiente ideal para estar así.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

Quinn sentía que era el momento justo, se sentó sobre el capo, Rachel hizo lo mismo, aunque no sabia porque, la rubia tomo sus manos…

QUINN- ¡te amo! (era un te amo sincero y natural)

RACHEL- (sonriendo) ¡te amo! (se besaron tiernamente) Quinn Fabray…¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

QUINN- (sonrió) ¡claro que si mi princesa!

_I know if we give this a Little time_

_It only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real_

_No it's never felt so right_

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

Al día siguiente Quinn se levanto temprano porque tenia que ir con Finn a elegir el diseño de las invitaciones, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, pensaba mil maneras de enfrentarse a sus padres.

Ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que la diseñadora les ofreció

FINN- ¿Qué te parecen estas? (Quinn no lo miraba) ¡Quinn!

QUINN- ¡¿Qué? (pregunto sobresaltada)

FINN- ¡¿estas bien? ¡estabas en otro mundo!

QUINN- ¡estaba pensando en los diseños! ¡me gustan estas! (dijo sin pensar)

FINN- ¡jajaja son las más caras!

QUINN- ¡entonces busquemos otras! (dijo seriamente)

FINN- ¡no no! ¡si son las que te gustan no hay problema! Escogemos estas (le dijo a la diseñadora)

El celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Rachel

RACHEL- _¡buenos días princesa! ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿soñaste conmigo? ¡jaja que tengas un gran día! ¡te amo!_

Quinn se quedo absorta en el mensaje, sonriendo, rememorando la preciosa noche que había pasado con su gran amor

FINN- ¿Quinn? ¡otra vez estabas en otro planeta!

QUINN- (en Rachelandia pensó) ¡es solo que no entendía bien el mensaje que me escribió Rachel! (mintió)

FINN- ¡ahh Rachel! ¡tenemos que invitarla a la boda!

QUINN- (desesperada no sabia que decir) ¡pero…apenas la conozco!

FINN- ¡¿Cómo que apenas? Hace un mes que estudian juntas, se han hecho buenas amigas ¡no estaría bien de tu parte no invitarla! ¡Agregue una invitación mas por favor! (le dijo a la empleada)

De repente Quinn se sintió enferma, si no hacia algo pronto arruinaría su relación con Rachel, si la lastimaba no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Los futuros esposos iban caminando hacia el auto, Finn abrazaba a Quinn, ella sentía esos brazos como cadenas que la apresaban. Finn no era el chico más inteligente que existía, pero no era malo y la quería.

Pensar eso la hizo sentir mal, eran tantas las personas que podía herir con sus acciones o mejor dicho indecisiones que le dieron ganas de huir de su propio cuerpo, pero la persona que mas le importaba era Rachel, su amada Rachel, ella no se merecía sufrir.

QUINN- déjame en mi estudio

FINN- ¡claro!

Quinn estaba en la parte trasera de su estudio, se había compenetrado en su trabajo que no escucho la puerta del frente.

Una mujer mayor, muy elegante, de cabello blanco y ojos celestes entro.

MUJER- (alzando la voz) ¡¿nadie me va a atender?

Quinn se asomo disgustada

QUINN- ¡¿abuela? (corrió a abrazarla)

ABUELA- ¡mi niña! ¡que digo niña si ya eres toda una mujer!

QUINN- ¡que alegría! ¡me asustaste pensé que eras una clienta difícil!

ABUELA- ¡si me imagine que te enojarías!

QUINN- ¿Qué motivo te hizo salir de tu querido Nueva York?

ABUELA- ¿Qué motivo?...linda…tu boda

QUINN- ¡oh si! ¡jajaja es verdad!

ABUELA- cabecita de novia (le besa la frente) ¡lamento haberme perdido tu fiesta de compromiso pero no pude conseguir vuelos antes!

QUINN- descuida, lo importante es que ya estas aquí. ¡Vamos a casa así descansas!

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la pelona jajaja**

**Aparecio la abuela de Quinn, llego ¿para bien o para mal? Sigan leyendo y lo sabran :)**

**La cancion es de Lady Antebellum: Just a Kiss**

**Los capitulos no son muy largos por eso actualizo seguido, el proximo capitulo lo subire el viernes.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios...besos :)**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Lidia, la abuela de Quinn no sabia la verdad sobre la boda, y como su nieta era muy confidente y compañera suya, pensaba contarle la verdad, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

Ambas iban en el auto de la rubia camino a su casa.

LIDIA- ¡cuéntame como es tu chico!

QUINN- ¡es una persona maravillosa! ¡Me hace reír! ¡Tenemos muchas cosas en común! (inconscientemente estaba describiendo a Rachel) y es mas baja que yo

LIDIA- (la mira sorprendida) ¡¿baja?

QUINN- ¡bajo! ¡digo alto! (aclarando su mente) ¡Finn es mas alto que yo!

LIDIA- ¡Quinnie! ¿estas bien? ¡estas distraída!

QUINN- lo siento es que tengo mucho en que pensar

LIDIA- me imagino (le dijo no muy convencida)

Lidia era una persona muy observadora y pudo notar que algo sucedía con su nieta, no tenia la alegría de una futura novia, más bien la notaba seria y de ánimo apagado.

En casa de Quinn

JUDY- ¡Lidia! ¡que gusto que ya estés aquí! ¡te extrañábamos!

RUSSEL- ¡lo mismo digo mama! ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

LIDIA- ¡yo también los extrañe! ¡la primera clase era excelente! ¡dormí durante todo el viaje!

Lidia estaba en la habitación de Quinn desempacando

LIDIA- ¿y cuando conoceré al afortunado?

QUINN- mmm esta trabajando, pero hay una amiga que quiero presentarte, es nueva no la conoces (dijo contenta) es pintora

LIDIA- entonces será un placer…

Quinn había hablado con Rachel, esta le dijo que se reúnan en el café de su madre

QUINN- ¡hola Rach! (al ver a la morena se le ilumino la cara) ¿estabas trabajando? No queremos interrumpirte

RACHEL- conozco a la dueña no hay problema (se ríen y se saludan con un cálido abrazo)

QUINN- Rach ¡ella es mi abuela Lidia Fabray!

RACHEL- ¡es un placer! ¡Escuche muchas cosas buenas de usted! (le da un beso en la mejilla)

LIDIA- ¡yo también escuche mucho de usted señorita!, Quinn no paro de hablar de ti en todo el camino hacia aquí

Conversaron por horas, Lidia estaba encantada con la personalidad de Rachel, el sentimiento era mutuo, a la morena le fascinaba la sabiduría y la filosofía de vida de Lidia.

Quinn estaba feliz de ver que dos personas muy importantes para ella como su abuela y su novia se llevaran bien.

Llego un mensaje al celular de Quinn, era su madre que le decía que Finn estaba en la casa y se quedaría a almorzar.

RACHEL- ¡que pena que ya tengan que irse!

LIDIA- pues ven a almorzar con nosotros

Rachel y Quinn rápidamente se miraron sin saber que decir

QUINN- abuela no se si pueda

LIDIA -¿tu eres Rachel? ¡deja que ella decida!

RACHEL –cuando salgo de aquí tengo que hacer muchas cosas…

LIDIA- ¡me gustas mucho y veo que eres gran amiga de mi nieta, así que no acepto un no por respuesta!

RACHEL- no estoy vestida apropiadamente (se mira la ropa)

Rachel tenía zapatillas negras, unos jeans desgastados blancos y una remera negra con pequeñas tachas que formaban la bandera de Inglaterra

LIDIA -¡tonterías! ¡a mi me gusta tu estilo!

Ninguna excusa fue valida y no le quedo más opción que aceptar la invitación.

Al llegar los padres de Quinn hablaban con Finn en la sala.

FINN- ¡hola amor! (la besa y Rachel sutilmente desvía la mirada)

QUINN- abuela él es Finn mi prometido, Finn ella es mi abuela Lidia

FINN- ¡un gusto! (le da la mano)

LIDIA -¡igualmente!

JUDY -(mirando a Rachel) ¡soy Judy Fabray!

RACHEL- (le da la mano) Rachel Berry ¡tiene una bonita casa!

JUDY- ¡gracias yo misma la decore! ¡lindos jeans!

RACHEL- ¡gracias yo misma los rompí!

El mayordomo entra en la habitación anunciando el almuerzo

RACHEL- ¿Qué almorzaremos?

QUINN- langosta con ensalada exótica (le dijo con resignación)

A Quinn no le gustaban ese tipo de comidas, ella prefería la comida común y sencilla.

RACHEL- ¿…? (no pudo evitar su expresión de sorpresa ya que ella era vegetariana)

JUDY- ¡es muy deliciosa!

RACHEL- claro es toda una delicia (le dijo con sarcasmo a Quinn)

Russel y Judy se habían ubicado cada uno en una punta y Quinn se había sentado junto a Finn, y enfrente de ella estaba Rachel y al lado Lidia.

La rubia apenas había probado bocado, pero Rachel disfrutaba la ensalada, ambas se miraban disimuladamente y cuando sus miradas se encontraban automáticamente se sonreían. Quinn al verla tranquila se sentía un poco mejor, pero lo que pasaba es que Rachel fingía estar calmada para no incomodar aun mas a Quinn.

Otro que estaba incomodo era Finn, Lidia lo llenaba de preguntas.

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente.

JUDY- (rompiendo el hielo) ¡hija no has comido nada!

QUINN- es que comí unas ricas facturas en el café de Rach

JUDY- ¿tienes un café?

RACHEL- ¡si el Breadstix! pero es de mi mama, yo solo le ayudo

QUINN- en realidad Rach es pintora…una muy buena (dijo orgullosa)

LIDIA- ya sabes que cuando quieras exponer en Nueva York, mis galerías estarán a tu disposición y tendrán un lugar privilegiado

RACHEL- ¡muchas gracias! ¡Significa mucho para mí!

Era claro que Lidia sentía cariño por Rachel, pero en cambio Finn no la convencía mucho.

RACHEL- Quinn ¿Dónde esta el tocador?

QUINN- ven te mostrare

Quinn entro con Rachel al baño

RACHEL- ¡¿Qué haces? ¡se van a dar cuenta! (le dijo en voz baja)

QUINN- ¡lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto!

RACHEL- tranquila la langosta se sentía peor que yo

QUINN- ¿tienes ganas de bromear?

RACHEL- ¿Qué opción tengo? Ahora vuelve a la mesa para que no se vea raro

QUINN- (la besa) ¡te amo!

RACHEL- ¡te amo!

Pasada media hora Rachel se retiro

QUINN- te acompaño a la puerta

Afuera…

RACHEL- ten tengo una sorpresa, ve esta noche a las 21:00 al café concert que esta enfrente del Breadstix

QUINN- ahí estaré (se abrazan y la despidió)

20:45 los chicos estaban afuera del café concert esperando a Quinn

BLAINE- tranquila, todo saldrá bien

RACHEL- ¿Qué tal si no le gusta la sorpresa?

SANTANA- conozco a mi amiga y le encantara

Cinco minutos después llego Quinn

QUINN- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

RACHEL- ¿recuerdas que hoy te dije que tenía una sorpresa?

QUINN- si (dijo sonriendo)

RACHEL- bueno…es esta (le dijo señalando el lugar)

QUINN- no entiendo (dijo confundida)

RACHEL- es un café concert, la gente puede venir aquí a cantar, y como a ti te encanta la música y nunca tuviste la oportunidad de subirte a un escenario…pensé que podrías cantar aquí

QUINN- ¡oh dios mio! ¡mi vida que hermosa sorpresa! ¡me encanta! (tiernamente se besan)

SANTANA- te lo dije (les dice sonriendo)

QUINN- ¿todos ustedes sabían?

KURT- ¡claro! Rach nos llamo a la tarde y entre todos te reservamos un turno

QUINN- ¡gracias chicos! ¡gracias preciosa! ¡espero poder regalarte algo tan grande como esto!

RACHEL- contigo me alcanza (se abrazaron y se dieron un gran beso lleno de amor) ¿estas lista?

DJ- ¡nuestra próxima cantante es Quinn Fabray!

QUINN- ¡le dedico esta canción a una persona que con su amor me cambio la vida, para ti Rach…te amo!

Desde el público Rachel le tiro un beso

_The first time ever I saw your face_

_I though the sun rose in your eyes_

_And the moon and the stars were the gift you gave_

_To the night and the end of the sky, my love_

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth_

_I felt the earth move in my hand_

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

_That was there at my command, my love_

Rachel miraba enamorada a Quinn tratando de contener las lágrimas

_The first time ever I lay with you_

_I felt your heart so close to mine_

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_

_And last 'till the end of time, my love_

QUINN- (secándose las lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla) ¡gracias!

Quinn corrió a abrazar a Rachel

QUINN- ¡ese es mi regalo para ti!

RACHEL- ¡hermoso princesa!

Quinn apoyo su frente en la de Rachel, al separarse se miraban a los ojos, ambas sabían lo que significaba esa mirada, estaban listas para sellar su amor.

RACHEL- ¡nosotras nos vamos!

PUCK- ¡no puedo imaginar porque se van! (dijo bromeando)

Al llegar a casa de Rachel, esta llevo a Quinn de la mano hasta su habitación.

QUINN- Rach…ámame como si el mundo se terminara mañana

Comienzan a besarse con dulzura, Rachel besaba el cuello de Quinn y sin dejar de besarla se puso detrás de ella y lentamente le quito la remera, con besos y caricias fue bajando por su espalda y de la misma manera subió hasta su cuello. Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los besos de Rachel, cada beso y caricia hacían que sus piernas temblaran.

Lentamente las dos se acostaron en la cama, Rachel se puso encima de la rubia y comenzó a besarla, Quinn le quito la remera y la morena desabrocho los jeans de esta y se los saco, a medida que las piernas de Quinn iban quedando al descubierto, Rachel las besaba, haciendo que la rubia soltara suaves gemidos de placer.

La ropa fue desapareciendo, tan solo quedaban sus cuerpos desnudos amándose.

Los labios de Rachel besaban con delicadeza los senos de la rubia, y de a poco fue bajando hasta su intimidad, Rachel le besaba las piernas y con suavidad las separo para poder introducir su lengua, provocándole un gran gemido de placer. La morena tomo con sus dos manos los senos de Quinn, acariciándolos.

Cuando la rubia llego a su punto máximo Rachel se coloco sobre ella quedando frente a frente. La morena introdujo sus dedos en Quinn que al sentirla dentro no pudo evitar dar un suave grito de pasión.

La rubia abrazaba a Rachel, y la morena con la mano que tenia libre entrelazo sus dedos con la otra mano de Quinn.

RACHEL- (se acercó al oído de su amor y con voz entrecortada le dijo) princesa…quiero sentirte…

Pronto llegaron juntas al orgasmo, el cuerpo de Quinn tembló de pasión bajo el cuerpo de Rachel. Se quedaron abrazadas, besándose, acariciándose, estaban agotadas por lo que el sueño las venció.

**La abuela de Quinn esta inspirada en mi actriz argentina favorita Lydia Lamaison, en muchas novelas ha hecho de abuela, pensé que Quinn como su nieta quedaría perfecta.**

**La canción, Glee: The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que les guste la historia.**

**AndruSol me encantan tus comentarios, te estas convirtiendo en mi fan numero 1 jajaja.**

**Recuerden que actualizo lunes, miércoles y viernes.**

**Buen fin de semana, besos…**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

A la mañana siguiente ambas dormían profundamente, Quinn descansaba sobre el pecho de Rachel, esta tenia su cabeza hacia un costado apoyada sobre la frente de Quinn.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, y Rachel con el brazo que tenia libre abrazaba el cuerpo de su chica.

Lentamente la morena fue despertando y sonrió al ver a esa hermosa rubia durmiendo a su lado, disfrutaba de ese momento, del cuerpo desnudo de su novia sobre ella, todo era tan perfecto que parecía irreal.

Con un dulce beso en la frente la despertó.

RACHEL- ¡buen día preciosa! ¿Cómo te sientes?

QUINN- ¡buenos días amor! ¡siento que floto en una nube (le dijo sonriendo) ¿y tu?

RACHEL- ¡lo mismo! (la besa) ¡tengo ganas de desayunar en la cama (le dijo con una mirada picara)

QUINN- ¡excelente idea amor!

RACHEL- ¡no te levantes! ¡voy a preparar todo!

QUINN- ¡aquí te espero!

Le beso un hombro y vio como la morena se cubrió con una bata mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

En unos minutos regreso con una bandeja donde traía el desayuno favorito de Quinn y el suyo.

La rubia se había puesto su ropa interior y la remera con la bandera inglesa de Rachel.

RACHEL- te queda un poco ajustada pero te ves muy sexy en ella

QUINN- a partir de ahora es mia (agarra el plato con el desayuno) ¡gracias amor! ¡esta delicioso!

RACHEL- ¡de nada princesa!¡esta sandia esta riquísima!

QUINN- no, no me gusta

RACHEL- dices así porque nunca la probaste (corta un pedacito) ¡abre la boca bebita (le dijo riendo)

QUINN- ¡tenias razón esta rica! (tomo otro pedacito) tengo los dedos pegoteados ¿me pasas una servilleta?

Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y con delicadeza lamio uno por uno sus dedos

QUINN- oh…wow…sabes…¿creo que también tengo el cuerpo pegoteado (le dice guiñándole un ojo)

RACHEL- tendrás que esperar a esta noche, porque mi mama se levanto y esa mujer tiene

un oído biónico, y tu no eres muy silenciosa que digamos (le sonríe pícaramente)

QUINN- ¡que mala eres!

RACHEL- ¡mucho! (se ríe y la besa)

Las chicas se habían vestido y bajaron hasta la cocina para limpiar lo del desayuno

SHELBY- ¡buenos días señoritas!

QUINN- ¡buenos días Shelby (la saludo con un beso)

RACHEL- ma…hace un tiempo me habías dicho que querías que te presentara una novia, bueno: ella es mi novia Quinn Fabray

Shelby ya conocía a Quinn, pero estaba feliz de conocerla formalmente

SHELBY- ¡estoy feliz de tenerte en la familia! (la abraza)

QUINN- ¡yo también! ¡gracias por cuidarme!

RACHEL- ¡oh mis chicas! (abrazo a las dos)

Había pasado un día desde que las chicas habían hecho el amor, y Quinn tenia nuevamente ese brillo en los ojos que tiempo atrás había perdido.

Su abuela había notado cambios en la personalidad de su nieta, cuando estaba con Finn era una persona muy distante, seria. Y cuando salía con Rachel su cara se iluminaba y no paraba de hablar de lo bien que lo pasaba con la morena.

Quinn estaba en su habitación limpiando la cámara

LIDIA- ¿tienes tiempo para hablar con una anciana?

QUINN- sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti

LIDIA- (se sienta a su lado) te noto muy fría con el tema de la boda ¿Por qué estas así?

QUINN- es que entre el trabajo y la organización estoy agotada

LIDIA- claro, pero ahora dime la verdad de porque estas así

QUINN- (la miraba fijo, su corazón latía rápido) abuela…no amo a Finn…amo a Rachel (la abraza llorando)

LIDIA- (consolándola) ¡lo se linda! ¡lo se!

QUINN- (se aparta y la mira a los ojos) pero ¿Cómo?

LIDIA- (secándole las lagrimas) cariño se te nota en los ojos (la tomo de las manos) tengo muchos años, soy muy observadora, tu actitud con ella es la de una persona muy enamorada, y ella igual

QUINN- ¡perdóname si te decepcioné!

LIDIA- ¡linda claro que no! ¡estaría decepcionada si fueras una mala persona, si robaras o consumieras drogas! ¡pero por amar…jamás me decepcionaras!

QUINN- abuela hay algo mas (Lidia la mira intrigada) la única razón de porque aun sigo con Finn…es porque papa me obliga a casarme con el (le dice agachando la cabeza)

LIDIA- (furiosa) ¡tu padre me va a escuchar!

QUINN- ¡no espera! ¡te lo conté porque necesitabas saberlo! ¡pero le prometí a Rachel que yo misma me enfrentaría a papa!

LIDIA- ¡¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer Quinn? ¿Cuándo estés caminando hacia el altar? ¡y Rachel tenga el corazón destrozado!

QUINN- ¡no es fácil! ¡voy a decirles que no me caso con Finn y la razón de porque no lo hago! ¡Así que mejor ve preparando tu casa de huéspedes en Nueva York!

LIDIA- (abrazándola) tú y Rachel pueden quedarse conmigo el tiempo que quieran

QUINN- ¡gracias abuela! (suspiro) ¡¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil?

LIDIA- ¡ay cariño! ¡si fuera tan fácil no valdría la pena y no se valoraría!

Tengo que salir un momento, no se te ocurra hablar mientras no estoy

QUINN- ¿A dónde vas?

LIDIA- a hablar con Rachel (dijo muy tranquila)

QUINN- ¿sobre que?

LIDIA- sobre lo mismo que hable contigo, y no le avises por celular que voy, quiero que sea una sorpresa

QUINN- de acuerdo

Lidia llego al café…

RACHEL- ¡Lidia! ¡Que linda sorpresa! ¡venga siéntese!

LIDIA- ¿Cuándo vas a tutearme?

RACHEL- creo que nunca voy a poder ¿a que debo su visita?

LIDIA- Quinn…

RACHEL- ¡¿esta bien?

LIDIA- si gracias a ti

RACHEL- ¿a mi?

LIDIA- amas a mi nieta ¿verdad?

RACHEL- (sus ojos se abrieron por completo) usted no va con vueltas ¿cierto?

LIDIA- nunca…

RACHEL- ¡si! ¡la amo con todo lo que soy! (la miro fijo esperando una respuesta buena o mala)

LIDIA- me lo imaginaba por eso estoy aquí

RACHEL- (estaba nerviosa) ¿Qué piensa de nuestra relación?

LIDIA- (relajándose) ¡nunca la había visto tan feliz!

RACHEL- (sonriendo) entonces…¿esta de acuerdo?

LIDIA- (le tomo las manos) Rachel he vivido mucho, he visto mucho, pero nunca vi un amor como el suyo, ¡tan real, tan puro!.

Sé que la situación de Quinn no es fácil, lo que esta haciendo mi hijo Russel es atroz, ¡lo que el hace esta mal! ¡ustedes dos no! ¡recuerden siempre eso!

Mi nieta vale la pena, solo te pido que la esperes, yo sé que ella hará lo correcto

RACHEL- ¡mis intenciones son más que honestas! ¡la amo de verdad y la esperaría la vida entera!

LIDIA- ¡ya creo que de verdad la amas para soportar tanto!. Te miro y te escucho hablar y entiendo porque Quinn esta tan loca por ti.

Te soy sincera…siempre creí que no había nadie a la altura de ella, pero tu te puedes parar a su lado tranquilamente

RACHEL- ¡voy a abrazarla!

LIDIA- ¡por favor! (se abrazan) ¡gracias por hacerla feliz, por quererla y sobre todo respetarla!

RACHEL- Quinn se parece mucho a usted, se nota Lidia que usted a sido una gran influencia para ella

Shelby estaba detrás del mostrador viendo toda la escena, no saber que ocurría la ponía muy nerviosa, así que decidió acercarse.

SHELBY- Rachel ¿Qué sucede? ¿estas bien? (viendo como su hija se secaba unas lagrimas)

RACHEL- ¡no te preocupes son lagrimas buenas! ¡de emoción!

Ella es Lidia, la abuela de Quinn, Lidia ella es mi madre Shelby Corcoran, Berry es el apellido de mi padre, aun lo conservo por respeto a mi abuelo (explico rápidamente).

LIDIA- ¡es un placer!

SHELBY- ¡igualmente!

LIDIA- ¡debe estar muy orgullosa de la hija que tiene! ¡Ha criado una persona maravillosa! ¡Que demuestra comprensión, responsabilidad, respeto!

RACHEL- ¡aprendí de la mejor! (dijo abrazando a su madre)

LIDIA- ¡seguro que si!. Disculpen que ya me tenga que ir, pero sino en mi casa van a pensar que me secuestraron (dice riendo)

Cuando Lidia se marcho Shelby llevo a Rachel a hablar a la bodega

RACHEL- ¿Por qué hablamos aquí?

SHELBY- porque no se escucha para afuera

Shelby le pregunto que había hablado con Lidia, y Rachel le conto, que sabia que ella y Quinn estaban juntas, pero que estaba de acuerdo y las ayudaría.

SHELBY- (abraza a su hija) me alegro que las cosas se pongan un poco a su favor

RACHEL- aunque aun falta lo peor. Pero tener a Lidia de nuestro lado ya es bastante importante

**Tarde o temprano la confesión de Quinn y la charla con Rachel tenían que pasar.**

**Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Prontito la actualización, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo a la misma hora y por el mismo canal jajaja.**

**Gracias por comentar…besos**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Era viernes a la noche, Shelby había salido dejando solas a las chicas que miraban una película de Barbra Streisand; Funny Girl, la película favorita de Rachel.

Al terminar la peli…

RACHEL- me quede pensando en la charla que tuve con tu abuela, solo dile a tus padres que no te casas con Finn por los motivos que tenias antes de conocerme, Lidia te ayudara.

Mas adelante veremos como le damos esta noticia, sabiendo como son no quiero que te maltraten, cuando Kurt le dijo a sus padres que era gay, estos reaccionaron mal, lo echaron de su casa, y ellos dos meses después se mudaron a Washington, ¡renegaron de su hijo!

QUINN- ¡oh dios! ¡es terrible! ¡pobre Kurt!

RACHEL- paso mucho tiempo desde que se fueron, y el actúa como si lo hubiera superado, pero todos sabemos que en el fondo esta destruido

QUINN- no todos tienen tu suerte

RACHEL- desgraciadamente no, pero por suerte no esta solo, vive con Blaine que lo contiene bastante. Aun no se porque esos dos no son pareja.

QUINN- pues entonces sigamos así que estamos bien, tenemos a mi abuela y tu mama de nuestro lado. Después de todo es nuestro asunto…

RACHEL- y de Puck…de Santana y el resto de los chicos (ríe)

QUINN- nos ayudan mucho, tenemos suerte de tenerlos

RACHEL- si pero mas suerte tengo yo de tenerte a ti (la mira con adoración)

QUINN- me gusta que me mires así (le acaricia una mejilla)¿podemos subir a tu atelier? Quiero decirte algo

RACHEL- (la mira intrigada) ¡claro!

Al subir…

RACHEL- ¿Qué querías decirme? ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar?

QUINN- porque es muy romántico. (la toma de las manos) Antes de conocerte me sentía perdida tenia a mi abuela lejos y mis padres no ayudaban mucho, así anduve hasta que me encontraste esa noche, ¡me salvaste! ¡tu amor me lleno de luz, me cambiaste la vida!

¡Gracias por rescatarme amor! (la abrazo)

RACHEL- ¡estoy feliz que estés bien! ¡siempre voy a estar aquí, jamás voy a dejarte caer! (se besaron dulcemente)

Rachel puso música, corrió las cortinas, apago la luz y dejo que la luna y la noche iluminaran su amor.

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take me away from you_

_We been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

RACHEL- ¿baila señorita? (le extiende la mano)

QUINN- ¡por supuesto mi princesa azul! (le dio la mano)

Bailaban abrazadas mirándose, se apoyaron sobre sus frentes, cerraron los ojos disfrutando de ese romántico momento.

_Baby you are all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding hard to believe_

_We are in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't hard to see_

_We are in heaven_

QUINN- ¡te amo! (dijo mirándola)

RACHEL- ¡te amo! (dijo sonriendo)

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you feeling down_

_Yeah, nothing could change what you meant to me_

_There's a lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

'_Cause our love will light the way_

Besándola delicadamente Rachel acostó a Quinn sobre un sofá que había en el atelier, besaba su boca y su cuello sosteniéndola en sus brazos, mientras la música continuaba sonando.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_Yeah, I'll be standing there by you_

Lo que comenzó como un beso tierno se fue convirtiendo en pasión, las manos de ambas acariciaban sus cuerpos.

El calor se hacia cada vez mas presente, por lo que las chicas no demoraron en quitarse la ropa.

Rachel recorría con su lengua la espalda de la rubia que soltaba gemidos con cada contacto de los labios de Rachel sobre su cuerpo. La morena había tomado el control, se puso encima de Quinn y comenzó a besarla con una dulzura apasionada, beso y acaricio tiernamente sus senos y fue bajando hasta la intimidad de la rubia, esta sentía que iba a explotar de pasión.

Cuando Quinn llego al climax, Rachel la tomo en sus brazos, la sentó sobre ella y suavemente introdujo sus dedos y Quinn hizo lo mismo.

Ahí se encontraban…con sus cuerpos desnudos…pegados, fundiéndose en uno solo…amándose.

Cuando su juego de amor término se quedaron mirándose y sonriendo. Era un momento íntimo, se besaban y disfrutaban de su amor. Con la noche como testigo se durmieron mas enamoradas que nunca.

Las chicas habían despertado pero seguían acostadas en el sofá, en el atelier de Rachel.

QUINN- ¿crees que tu mama ya se despertó?

RACHEL- por la hora que es si

QUINN- ¿Qué habrá pensado cuando no te encontró…o mejor dicho no nos encontró durmiendo en tu habitación?

RACHEL- seguramente se imagino que estábamos aquí (le dice riendo)

QUINN- ¡que vergüenza! (se tapo la cara con una manta que había sobre el sofá)

RACHEL- no pasa nada, ella te adora, además eres la primera novia que le presento oficialmente y que traigo a dormir

QUINN- ¿de verdad? (se destapo la cara)

RACHEL- si amor (le acaricia el cabello) ninguna de las chicas con las que salí antes se quedo a dormir y mucho menos conocer mi atelier, para mi este lugar es privado y muy especial, por eso te lo enseñe; porque eres especial para mi

QUINN- (sonríe y la besa) ¡eres lo mejor que me paso! ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta de mi cuerpo?

RACHEL- me gustan tus ojos, porque fueron lo primero que te vi (beso sus ojos), luego me gusta tu pelo y como su perfume se impregna en mi almohada (lo acaricio) y por ultimo pero no menos importantes…tus labios (suavemente recorrió con su pulgar sus labios), cuando pintas tu boca de rojo carmesí me provoca besarlos el día entero (la beso)

QUINN- eres una romántica

RACHEL- (sonríe) ¿y de mi?

QUINN- me gustan tus ojos que me miran con dulzura y adoración, me gustan tus manos; la manera en que me tocas con ellas (beso ambas manos), y me encantan tus piernas (las acaricia) pero deberíamos parar con este juego porque tu mama esta despierta y tenemos que bajar a desayunar, además yo ya estoy muy avergonzada, espero poder mirar a tu mama a los ojos

RACHEL- de acuerdo (dijo resignada) ¿esto es la venganza del otro día verdad?

QUINN- mmm puede ser

RACHEL- ¡me enamore de una chica mala!

Ambas bajaron pero Rachel fue al baño y Quinn se dirigió a la cocina, cuando la morena regreso se encontró a su madre y su novia conversando animadamente

RACHEL- ¡buen día ma! (se sentó)

SHELBY- ¡buenos días corazón!

Su madre le dio una taza de café y Quinn le sirvió en una bandeja unas ricas facturas, y luego se sentaron junto a ella a desayunar.

RACHEL- podría acostumbrarme a esto (ambas sonríen) ¿de que hablaban?

SHELBY- de ti

RACHEL- este es el único problema de salir con mujeres… se hacen amigas de tu madre y conspiran en tu contra (dijo fingiendo un tono preocupado)

QUINN- que exagerada eres, no conspirábamos, tu mama me contaba de cuando eras pequeña

SHELBY- ¡le mostré fotos tuyas de bebe!

RACHEL- ¡¿Qué?

SHELBY- (riendo por la reacción de su hija) ¡es broma!

RACHEL- ¡lo ven! ¡si conspiran! ¡no estoy paranoica!

Luego de desayunar Rachel llevo a Quinn a su casa

RACHEL- ¿tus padres están en casa?

QUINN- (mira su reloj) son las 9:00 de la mañana y es sábado, así que ya deberían haberse ido a jugar golf ¿Por qué?

RACHEL- es que me ponen incomoda, y quería pasar a saludar a Lidia

QUINN- ok amor

Al entrar…

RACHEL- amor ¿me prestas tu guitarra? Quiero practicar lo que me enseñaste

QUINN- ¡claro! Voy por ella y mi abuela

Quinn bajo con la guitarra

QUINN- mi abuela no esta en su habitación, de seguro esta en el jardín, luego la busco, toma (le da la guitarra)

RACHEL- ¡gracias! Descargue unas partituras de internet y unos programas que te enseñan a tocar

QUINN- ¡¿me remplazas por unos programas? (se hacia la ofendida)

RACHEL- (riendo) mi vida tu eres irremplazable (intenta besarla)

QUINN- ¡no! ¡estoy enojada! (dijo corriendo su cara)

RACHEL- ¿te haces la difícil? (le besa el cuello)

QUINN- ¡ok ya no lo estoy! (la abraza y se besan)

JUDY- ¡HIJA! (grito entrando del jardín)

QUINN- ¡¿MAMA? (dijo confundida)

RUSSEL- ¡¿RACHEL?

RACHEL- ¿buen día?

**Upss…un pequeño descuido puede acarrear un gran problema…**

**¿Tan pronto empezó el drama? Jaja, habrá que esperar y ver que pasa.**

**La canción es mi favorita, siempre quise usarla para una historia y al fin tuve la oportunidad, hagan como yo, escúchenla mientras se imaginan a Rachel y Quinn en la situación que describí jeje. **

**BRYAN ADAMS: Heaven**

**Próximo capitulo el viernes**

**Besos.**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Lidia estaba en el jardín y al sentir los gritos entro a la casa, al ver la escena comprendió lo que ocurría

LIDIA- ¡oh dios mio! (se paro al lado de las chicas)

JUDY- ¡¿Qué significa esto Quinn?

QUINN- (tomo la mano de Rachel) padres; Rachel es mi novia (dijo en tono firme)

Judy se acercó a Rachel y la abofeteo

JUDY- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a nuestra hija?

QUINN- ¡aléjate de Rachel! (le grito empujándola para atrás)

LIDIA- ¡Judy no reacciones así!

RUSSEL- ¡¿madre tu sabias de esta abominación?

LIDIA- ¡obligar a tu hija a que se case por dinero en contra de su felicidad! ¡¿no es una abominación?

Unas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Quinn, Rachel a pesar que su cara le dolía contenía las lágrimas.

RUSSEL- (mirando con desprecio a Rachel) ¡LARGO DE MI CASA!

RACHEL- ¡no! ¡no dejare a Quinn!

RUSSEL- ¡vete o llamare a la policía!

RACHEL- ¡llámela! ¡pero no me iré!

LIDIA- Rachel…(la toma por los hombros) ve yo cuidare a Quinn

Rachel miro a Quinn que le dijo que estaría bien, que se fuera porque no quería que tuviera problemas.

La morena la abraza y se va.

Luego que Rachel saliera Judy agarro de los pelos a Quinn, y Russel agarro del brazo a Lidia.

RUSSEL/JUDY- ¡hablemos!

QUINN- ¡ay me duele! (tratando de soltarse)

LIDIA- ¡suéltala Judy! ¡déjame Russel! (soltándose de su brazo)

Entre gritos y forcejeos entraron en la oficina de Russel

RUSSEL- ¡siéntate! ¡hablaremos luego! (le dijo a Lidia)

QUINN- ¡esta bien abuela! ¡yo puedo defenderme! ¡es hora que se diga la verdad en esta casa!

RUSSEL- ¡¿Qué haces con esa chica?

QUINN- ¡yo la amo!

RUSSEL- ¡¿amor? ¡¿Qué sabes de amor?

QUINN- ¡y vos sabes mucho!

RUSSEL- ¡no me contestes!

QUINN- ¡controlas y humillas a mama! ¡en esta casa ella no tiene voz ni voto! ¡y a mi…sin importarte mi felicidad, por dinero me obligas a casarme con un hombre que no me hace feliz! ¡por dinero me arrojarías a los brazos de cualquiera! ¡eres un desgraciado! (le grito en la cara)

RUSSEL- ¡no me grites! (le levanto la mano)

LIDIA- ¡detente Russel!

Este al ver que su hija se cubría la cara con miedo se detuvo

JUDY- (se acerca a su hija) ¡¿Qué pensaste al hacer una cosa así? ¡Quiero que la dejes ahora mismo!

QUINN- ¡les guste o no! ¡yo la amo! ¡jamás la dejare!

JUDY- ¡aun eres muy joven no sabes amar!

QUINN- ¿muy joven para amar pero no para casarme? ¿Qué esperaban de este matrimonio? ¡ah claro! Me casaba con un hombre; un completo idiota, pero como es correcto y "normal" si se amar, pero como descubrieron que la persona que de verdad me ama y amo es mujer ya no se amar! (decía con sarcasmo)

Les diré algo; ¡si se amar! ¡amo a Rachel! ¡ella me hace feliz! ¡me salvo la vida! ¡tu y papa jamás se miraran como nos miramos Rachel y yo! ¡nunca!

LIDIA- ¡suficiente! ¡lo único que les importo siempre a ustedes dos era el dinero y la clase social de las personas! ¡no entiendo como puedes ser hijo mio! ¡pero gracias a que yo la crie y le inculque verdaderos valores no salió como ustedes!

¡Le han arruinado la vida a su única hija! ¡pero eso se acabó me la llevo de este manicomio!

Lidia y Quinn subieron a sus habitaciones, empacaron algo de ropa y se marcharon

RUSSEL- ¡Quinn si sales por esa puerta no volverás a entrar!

QUINN- ¡en mis 21 años de vida es lo mas alentador que me has dicho (salió dando un portazo

Rachel estaba en su casa, llorando les contaba lo sucedido a su madre y todos su amigos que habían ido para ver como podían ayudar

SHELBY- ¡voy a hablar con ellos! ¡no voy a pasar por alto esa cachetada!

SANTANA- ¡con todo respeto Shelby; creo que no deberías ir, no van a escucharte o peor aun te maltratarían, los conozco muy bien y se lo que te digo

SHELBY- ¡que lo intenten!

RACHEL- mama…¡espera un minuto! ¡no quiero traerle mas problemas a Quinn, ella esta con Lidia, no dejara que nada le pase

Sonó el timbre y Sam abrió la puerta

RACHEL- ¡Quinn!

QUINN- ¡amor! (se abrazaron)

Quinn se abrazó con Shelby y Rachel con Lidia.

La rubia había dormido ahí, era domingo por lo que los chicos también pasaron la noche acompañando a sus amigas.

Ya era de mañana y las chicas hablaban en la habitación de Rachel.

QUINN- no se como voy a arreglar esto (se agarró la cabeza)

RACHEL- ¿arreglar que?

QUINN- la relación con mis padres amor (la miro confundida)

RACHEL- ¿Por qué la arreglarías? Querías libertad ahora la tienes

QUINN- a pesar de todo son mis padres, cuando todo se calme hablare con mi madre, le hare ver lo que tenemos. Luego hablare con Finn (Rachel la interrumpe)

RACHEL- ¡¿a quién cuernos le importa Finn? ¡todo este tiempo diciéndome que te salve de tus padres! ¡que de ser necesario nos escaparíamos! ¡ y ahora me sales con que quieres arreglar todo! ¡no puedo creerlo (dice riendo)

QUINN- ¡Rachel les contare a todos la verdad! ¡ya no me esconderé mas!

RACHEL- amor…lo que trato de decirte es que en ningún universo paralelo tus padres

entenderían. Y no me explico porque después de todo lo que sacrificaste y sufriste por ellos aun quieres arreglarlo.

Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, libre, de vivir tu vida ¿Por qué quieres perder eso?

QUINN- no quiero perderlo, pero nos guste o no son mis padres, no volveré con ellos, pero estoy mal y siento que tengo que hablarles

RACHEL- ¡¿te han lavado el cerebro? ¡no les debes nada! ¡ellos son los que te deben a ti! ¡por haberte arruinado la vida! ¡Estas tan metida en tu mundo que creo que si quieres casarte, porque según veo; esa seria la única forma de arreglar las cosas con tu familia!

QUINN- ¡¿Qué estupideces dices? ¡suerte para ti que tu madre te apoya! ¡pero para mi no es tan sencillo!

RACHEL- ¡¿para ti no es sencillo? ¡¿y tu crees que para mi si lo es? ¡estoy harta de tus indecisiones!

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta abajo, así que Santana subió a ver que ocurría

SANTANA- (entrando a la habitación) ¡¿Qué les pasa?

Quinn salió llorando de la habitación

SANTANA- ¡¿Qué hiciste Berry?

RACHEL- (la mira confundida y enojada) ¡¿Qué ahora es mi culpa?

SANTANA- ¡solo se escuchaban tus gritos!

Las chicas quedaron enfrentadas desafiándose con la mirada

MERCEDES- (entro a la habitación) ¡Quinn se fue con su abuela! ¡¿chicas que sucedió?

RACHEL- ¡al parecer todo es mi culpa! (dijo con lagrimas en los ojos) ¿les importaría dejarme sola?

Las chicas se habían ido, Puck y los chicos se habían quedado en la sala cuidando a Rachel, porque Shelby tenía que atender el café, al principio no quería irse, pero su hija se negaba a hablar con ella, por lo que no le quedo otro motivo que retirarse.

PUCK- ¡la reina del drama sigue encerrada! ¡ya estoy preocupado!

SAM- ¡tengo una idea!

Rachel estaba en el suelo sentada en un rincón de su habitación, había tomado sus piernas

con los brazos y escondió su cabeza entre estos.

Sam como buen carpintero quito las bisagras de la puerta y entraron.

Rachel ni se inmuto con la presencia de ellos ahí, solo los miro con ojos tristes llenos de lagrimas.

KURT- gracias por abrir la puerta, ahora salgan que esto requiere mucha sensibilidad

BLAINE- estaremos abajo

A los chicos se les partía el corazón de ver así a su hermana menor

KURT- (se arrodillo frente a ella) cariño cambia de posición te vas a acalambrar

RACHEL- (estirando las piernas) ¿sabes lo que mas me dolió? La actitud acusadora de Santana ¡como si todo fuera mi culpa!

KURT- sabes que es impulsiva, además defendía a su amiga ¿Por qué pelearon?

RACHEL- Quinn me dijo que quiere arreglar las cosas con sus padres y que también va a hablar con Finn, lo va a dejar, pero yo me enoje, discutimos, Santana entro y Quinn se fue

KURT- Rach… ¿quien te entiende? Quinn tiene razón (Rachel lo mira confundida) planeaban hablar con ellos, las sorprendieron, así que no lo queda otra salida que por supuesto terminar con Finn, pero con sus padres es lógico que quiera explicarles

RACHEL- justo tu vienes a defender esta causa (lo mira fijo)

KURT- ¿yo? Ya entiendo…es por lo que paso con mis padres ¿verdad?

Rachel asiente

KURT- Rach te diré algo; si, mis padres me abandonaron, pero te puedo asegurar que si volvieran y me pidieran perdón, puedo asegurarte que los perdonaría y los dejaría volver, porque antes que se enteraran de que soy gay, me dieron una gran vida, mucho amor, una buena educación. Hay momentos en que siento que los odio, pero luego trato de entenderlos y no los culpo. Rach tu deberías entender esto…

RACHEL- lo mio era diferente, mi padre fue un maldito desde el comienzo, y si; me identifico con la historia de Quinn

KURT- la situación de Quinn es mas parecida a la mía…¡oh dios! (se paro) ¡es por eso que te enojaste! ¡Estas tan ciega en tu dolor que no entendiste lo que quería hacer Quinn!

RACHEL- (parándose) ¡no lo estoy! ¡es solo que no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo!

KURT- ¡sé que te trae recuerdos y te duele! ¡pero debes dejar que ella decida!

PUCK- ¡¿Qué sucede? ¡¿ahora pelean ustedes?

KURT- Rachel…Quinn no es tonta, no va a volver con ellos, estoy seguro que sabe que sus

padres no las van a aceptar, pero aun así quiere hablar con ellos y con Finn para terminar todo esto, y que de una buena vez puedan estar juntas y tranquilas.

Eso es lo único que quería hacer…pero tu estabas tan ciega y sorda…Rachel si te lo propones puedes llegar a ser tan hiriente…

Rachel tenia la cabeza baja, no se atrevía a mirar a sus amigos

RACHEL- necesito estar sola (dijo sin levantar la mirada)

PUCK- Rach…

KURT- ¡vamos Puck, quiere estar sola!

Puck fue el ultimo en salir, demoraba en irse, buscaba la mirada de la morena, cuando esta apenas lo miro, él le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

PUCK- los chicos se van pero yo me quedare abajo esperando a Shelby, Sam arreglara la puerta mañana

RACHEL- ok

Cuando Puck se fue Rachel se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar.

Rachel se sentía tan sola, había peleado con Quinn, con Kurt, sentía un nudo en el estomago, como podía haber sido tan tonta en no entender lo que su amor le había querido explicar, ella sabia que Kurt tenia razón, sabia muy bien que se había equivocado.

Sin que Rachel lo viera Puck miraba la triste escena. El comprendía a Rachel, entendía porque la morena actuaba así, lo hacia sin querer, podía ser un poco egoísta a veces, pero no tenia malas intenciones.

Al verla llorar le daban ganas de correr y abrazarla, pero no lo haría, tenia que dejarla sola, Rachel debía darse cuenta de su error y tratar de arreglarlo.

**La primer pelea de las chicas, esto y la discusión de Quinn con sus padres es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que se viene.**

**Hoy empezaron mis vacaciones pero aun así no actualizare todos los días porque faltan pocos capítulos y no quiero que se termine tan rápido, además voy a extrañar sus comentarios jajaja. Así que nos volvemos a encontrar el lunes.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Pasen un buen fin de semana.**

**Besos**


	11. Chapter 11

**En capítulos anteriores…los padres de Quinn descubrieron a las chicas besándose, discutieron con su hija y Quinn se marcho, cuando llego a casa de Rachel esta le reprocho que a pesar de todo quisiera arreglar las cosas, así que también se fue llorando de ahí, y Rachel se dio cuenta lo que había echo. ****And that's what you missed on Lienzos de Amor.**

CAPITULO 11

Ya era lunes pero Quinn seguía enfadada, pero no podía dejar que el enojo la invadiera, así que trato de calmarse; y en compañía de Lidia se dirigió a su casa para hablar con sus padres.

Al llegar, golpeo la puerta y Judy le abrió

QUINN- hola mama (dijo muy firme)

JUDY- hola Quinn (la saludo fríamente)

QUINN- sé que papa esta jugando al tenis ¿puedo pasar?

Judy las hizo pasar y las tres se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, la tensión se hacia presente.

Quinn había ido a hablar civilizadamente y Judy accedió a escucharla.

QUINN- mama lamento que se hayan enterado así, con Rachel planeábamos decírselo pero no hubo tiempo de prepararlos (Judy la interrumpió)

JUDY- sé que hemos cometido errores, pero Quinn no tienes porque actuar así

LIDIA- ¡¿crees que tu hija sale con una mujer por rebeldía? ¡de verdad son mas egoístas de lo que pensaba!

JUDY- ¡¿nosotros egoístas?

LIDIA- ¡si ustedes! ¡su hija debatía noche y día como se los diría, buscaba la mejor manera de decírselos! ¡no quería lastimarlos, trataba de protegerlos! ¡protegerlos a ustedes! ¡a pesar de todo! ¡su hija pensaba en ustedes en vez de ella!

QUINN- esto no es un acto de rebeldía. Vine aquí para tratar de hacerte ver que es lo que quiero para mi vida, ¡con Rachel a mi lado soy libre, fuerte, feliz!.

Mama no te pido que lo entiendas o lo aceptes, sé que no es fácil, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ella porque no lo hare.

No sacrificare este amor por un capricho de ustedes, por hacer lo que siempre quisieron perdí mucho en mi vida, ¡pero ya no! ¡no esta vez!

Lo que decía Quinn era verdad, ahora era diferente, las dos estaban juntas, se amaban de verdad y estaban dispuestas a luchar contra quien fuere para proteger su amor.

QUINN- mama (llorando se acerca a Judy) solo te pido que tu y papa no me pongan trabas en este camino ¡por favor mama! (tomo sus manos) ¡solo por esta vez haz algo por mi sin pedir nada a cambio excepto mi felicidad! ¡por favor!

Quinn lloraba desconsoladamente, su abuela la abrazo protegiéndola, y Judy por primera vez tendría un gesto noble y generoso con su hija.

JUDY- Quinn (la llamo tímidamente y esta se dio vuelta) te prometo que tu padre y yo no pondremos trabas en tu felicidad.

La rubia miro sorprendida a su madre, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Judy y Quinn se dieron un abrazo que comenzó con timidez, pero luego se convirtió en un abrazo cálido, amoroso. Hacia mucho tiempo que Judy no hablaba sinceramente con su

hija, ese abrazo le lleno el corazón, y Quinn había sentido en los brazos de su madre ese apoyo que tanto había buscado.

Lidia las miraba emocionada, cuando madre e hija se soltaron, esta abrazo a Judy.

LIDIA- ¡te felicito Judy! ¡al fin has hecho algo bueno por tu hija!

Luego de ese emotivo momento de re-encuentro Quinn subió a su habitación para llevarse el resto de sus cosas.

Al llegar al hotel vio en el lobby a Rachel, enseguida se acercó.

QUINN- ¡hola Rachel!

RACHEL- hola Quinn (dijo con timidez) fui una idiota lo siento mucho

QUINN- ¡¿Qué te paso? ¡no parecías tu misma!

RACHEL- ¡perdóname! ¡todo esto me hace acordar a lo que viví con mi padre y no quiero que te pase lo mismo, y…y…tuve miedo de perderte! ¡lo siento mucho Quinn! ¡no sé que se me cruzo en la cabeza! (la abrazo)

QUINN- esta bien amor, te entiendo, ya paso

Lidia sonreía al ver que las chicas habían arreglado sus diferencias. Con ayuda de empleados del hotel subió las maletas y las chicas se quedaron hablando en el lobby.

Quinn le conto a Rachel la charla que había tenido con su madre.

RACHEL- ¡me alegro que todo saliera bien!

QUINN- no nos acepta, pero que no nos molesten ya es un gran paso, para poco a poco ir avanzando en la reconciliación.

Pero todavía no hable con Finn, ¿quieres que le diga por que termino con el?

RACHEL- (tomo aire) haz lo que te parezca mejor en ese momento, aunque es lógico que va a querer una respuesta, así que lo mejor seria decirle todo y darle un cierre definitivo a esta historia…así podemos empezar una nueva (le guiño un ojo) además yo iré contigo…

Quinn sonrió con ese comentario y beso a Rachel

QUINN- ¡prométeme que te controlaras!

RACHEL- (se llevo una mano al corazón) lo prometo; solo porque es mucho mas alto que yo y no llego a golpearlo

QUINN- ¡jajaja eres adorable! ¡te amo!

RACHEL- ¡te amo! (la beso) ¡señorita señorita! (se hizo la enojada) ¡no pensaras quedarte

en este hotel! ¡mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para albergarnos a las dos!

QUINN- ¡lo se! Pero es que no quiero seguir faltándole el respeto a tu casa

RACHEL- tienes razón…¡entonces no hay mas nada que decir! (se levanto muy seria)

QUINN- (la imito algo preocupada) ¿Qué sucede?

RACHEL- ¡es muy simple ya entendí todo! ¡tu no vas a quedarte en mi casa! (Quinn la miraba sorprendida)…por eso…yo voy a quedarme contigo (le dijo riendo)

QUINN- ¡que cruel eres! ¡me asustaste! (le pellizco el brazo)

RACHEL- ¡jaja auch! ¡oye eso dolió!

QUINN- ¡así aprenderás a no meterte conmigo!

RACHEL- ¿nunca voy a poder meterme contigo? (le pregunto con una mirada traviesa)

QUINN- bueno…solo de ciertas formas…

RACHEL ¡jaja! ¡ven vamos a mi casa así busco ropa!

QUINN- solo será temporal, porque planeo comprar una casa

RACHEL- lo se amor, no creo que quieras vivir por siempre en un hotel

Las chicas salieron del hotel de la mano, muy contentas y ansiosas por empezar su vida juntas.

Quinn y Rachel estaban en casa de esta preparando todo para mudarse al hotel. Shelby miraba a su hija empacar y suspiraba.

RACHEL- ¡ma no te pongas mal! Es por unas semanas…

SHELBY- lo se, pero va a ser raro no verte todo el tiempo

RACHEL- vendré aquí a pintar y me veras en el café. ¡Tengo una idea!; dile a Puck que venga a hacerte compañía, a él le encanta tu comida

SHELBY- ¡ese chico come para un campeonato! Seria mas barato alimentar a un perro San Bernardo…

Ya habían llegado al hotel y se estaban acomodando

RACHEL- amor…ahora que vamos a vivir juntas, siento que tengo que confesarte algo (la miro seria)

QUINN- ¿Qué es Rach? (la miro con atención)

RACHEL- antes de conocerte…estuve casada (la rubia se sorprendió)…con Puck (Quinn no sabia que decir estaba atónita)…teníamos siete años (se rio)

QUINN- (respiro aliviada) ¡oh dios Rachel! ¡deja de hacer esas bromas porque voy a golpearte!

RACHEL- ¡hubieras visto tu cara! (se sentó en la cama)

QUINN- ¡no fue gracioso! ¡pero siento curiosidad! ¡cuéntame como fue que terminaron

casados!

RACHEL- cuando Puck tenia siete años sus papas se casaron, porque antes solo vivían juntos, y el entonces se obsesiono con las bodas, tanto así que un día en la escuela se arrodillo ante mi y me puso en el dedo índice un anillo de chocolate envuelto en papel transparente, al ver el anillo acepte, pero luego me di cuenta que no podría comerlo.

QUINN- ¡jajaja! ¿y cuanto duraron?

RACHEL- una semana; yo me comí mi anillo cuando vi que Puck le pedía casamiento a otras nenas de la clase

QUINN- ¡ese chico no cambia mas!. A ver…rebobinemos…tu primer beso fue con Kurt, después al año te casaste con Puck, por favor dime que no tuviste una primera vez platónica con Sam o Blaine

RACHEL- ¡jaja! ¡eso ya no! Puck fue el ultimo…¿y tu?

QUINN- nunca me case, pero en la primaria estaba llena de novios, era una rompe corazones

RACHEL- Miss rompe corazones…¿Qué te parece si estrenamos nuestro nuevo nidito de amor?

QUINN- ¡me encanta esa idea!

Al día siguiente Rachel fue a hablar con Kurt, estar distanciada de su amigo le hacia mucho mal.

BLAINE- ¡hola chicas! ¡pasen!

RACHEL- ¡ya te imaginas porque estoy aquí ¿verdad?

BLAINE- si…Kurt esta en su habitación

RACHEL- espérame aquí amor

QUINN- recuerda…respira hondo…

Co suavidad golpeo dos veces la puerta de la habitación de Kurt y luego entro

RACHEL- hola

KURT- hola

RACHEL- ¿Cómo has estado?

KURT- ocupado ¿y tu?

RACHEL- también. Solucione la discusión que tuve con Quinn el otro día…

KURT- ¡me alegro! ¡ya eres feliz de nuevo!

RACHEL- ¡aun no! ¡todavía siento un vacío en mi corazón!

KURT- Rachel…(lo interrumpió)

RACHEL- Kurt…¡te extraño! ¡es nuestra primer pelea en…¿Cuánto… cinco años?

KURT- si ¡oh todavía recuerdo la ultima pelea!

RACHEL- ¡yo también! ¡que ridículos pelearnos en el teatro por el ultimo asiento en primera fila para ver Los Miserables

KURT- ¡que inmaduros! ¡aunque yo disfrute de cerca la obra!

RACHEL- (rio) ¡lamento haberte lastimado con lo que dije!

KURT- ¡yo también te extraño Rachel Barbra Berry! ¡cuando pones esos ojitos tristes es imposible enojarse contigo!. ¡Que pequeña diva resultaste ser!

RACHEL-¡jaja! ¡quizás algún día consiga un papel en Broadway!

KURT- ¡si lo logras yo estaré en primera fila mirándote!

RACHEL- ¡seguro que si! ¡voy a abrazarte ¿ok?

KURT- no tiene gracias si te anuncias antes (la abrazo)

Los chicos bajaron a la sala riendo

BLAINE- no escuchamos gritos agudos, y veo que ambos tienen el cabello intacto ¿se amigaron?

RACHEL- si, aunque trajimos a la memoria una vieja herida de hace cinco años

BLAINE- ¡no! ¡no de nuevo!

KURT- ¡tranquilo! ¡ya quedo todo en el pasado!

En casa de Quinn

RUSSEL- ¡judy! ¡¿Cómo pudiste prometerle eso?

JUDY- ¡es lo menos que podía hacer! ¡después de haberla hecho sufrir todos estos años!

RUSSEL- ¡y mas va a sufrir cuando la sociedad le cierre las puertas en la cara por ser lesbiana!

JUDY- ¡yo no acepto su relación! ¡pero le dije que no nos meteríamos!

RUSSEL- ¡¿Qué le diremos a los Hudson? ¡¿Cómo quedaremos frente a ellos?

JUDY- ¡Quinn me dijo que hablaría con Finn! ¡solo le dirá que la boda se cancelo!

RUSSEL- ¡yo hablare con Finn!

JUDY- ¡deja que por una vez tu hija maneje su vida!

RUSSEL- ¡es una inconsciente! Pero ¿sabes que? Dejare que cargue con esto sola y cuando los Hudson vengan a hablarnos les diré que Quinn ya no vive en esta casa porque no estamos de acuerdo con su estilo de vida.

La irresponsabilidad de Quinn no arrastrara a esta familia a la vergüenza. ¿Quiere vivir su propia vida? ¡perfecto! ¡que se hunda ella sola con el barco!

JUDY- Russel…Lidia la apoya

RUSSEL- Judy…mi madre también esta en ese barco…

**Hola**

**Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, a veces no puedo creer que haya escrito una historia Faberry y que les guste y la lean, muchas gracias.**

**El miércoles se viene el capitulo 12.**

**Besos.**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Quinn hablo con su madre, luego de eso no se volvieron a hablar, pero tampoco habían sido molestadas. Por su parte las chicas estaban más enamoradas que nunca. Finn había viajado por cuestiones de trabajo una semana a Washington, y Judy había viajado a Manchester también por cuestiones laborales. Así que las chicas disfrutaban libremente, y cuando el chico regresara irían a hablarle.

Russel estaba reunido con amigos en un bar.

ALBERT- ¡estos momentos que paso con ustedes me ayudan a relajarme! ¡mis hijas me vuelven loco!

JACKSON- ¡se lo que se siente amigo!

RUPERT- ¿y tu hija Russel? ¿te da dolores de cabeza?

RUSSEL- ¡no tanto! (dijo con una sonrisa fingida)

ALBERT- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

RUSSEL- 21…

JACKSON- ¡21! ¡mi hija mayor tiene la misma edad! ¡con mi esposa no sabemos como alejarla de los chicos! ¡cada día trae un novio nuevo! ¡Dime que la tuya es diferente que aun queda esperanza!

RUSSEL- (estaba sumamente incomodo con la charla) Quinn…es…tranquila…esta saliendo con un chico…probablemente se casen

RUPERT- ¡felicidades entonces amigo!

RUSSEL- gracias (estaba aterrado que sus amigos descubrieran la verdad)

Russel regreso a su casa, él era un hombre que no había nacido para ser humillado, no podía permitir que su apellido se arruinara, estaba decidido a no dejar que eso pasara.

Había ideado un plan, su hija se casaría con Finn si o si.

Rachel estaba en su casa pintando, estaba sola porque Shelby se había ido a atender el café, y Quinn tenia trabajo atrasado en su estudio. Había estado fuera de su casa por tres días, pero le habían parecído más.

Estaba muy concentrada en su lienzo que se sobresalto cuando el timbre sonó.

RACHEL- ¿Quién es? (pregunto detrás de la puerta)

Aunque no hubo respuesta la abrió igual, pensando que había sido una broma. Para su sorpresa no lo era, enfrente de ella estaba parado Russel.

El corazón de Rachel se congelo y un frio le recorrió el cuerpo, este al ver la cara de susto de la chica le hablo educadamente.

RUSSEL- ¡buenas tardes Rachel!

RACHEL- ¡bue…buenas tardes señor Fabray!

RUSSEL- ¿puedo pasar?

RACHEL- mmm esteee

RUSSEL- tranquila, vengo en son de paz, quiero hablarte civilizadamente

RACHEL- (dudando) de acuerdo…pase…

RUSSEL- gracias

Justo que estoy sola pensó Rachel

RACHEL- tome asiento… (le señalo el sofá)

RUSSEL- Rachel…nuestra hija nació para triunfar, para que todas las puertas se le abran sin dudarlo, quizás por eso hemos sido un poco estrictos en su crianza

¿Solo un poco? Pensó la morena

RUSSEL- lo que quiero decirte…es que al lado tuyo esas puertas se le cerraran

RACHEL- señor yo…nunca le prohibiría a Quinn triunfar…

RUSSEL- no hablo de que le prohíbas, me refiero a que si sale con una mujer su situación será diferente

RACHEL- yo…

RUSSEL- dejémonos de rodeos…¿Cuánto dinero quieres?

RACHEL- ¡¿DISCULPE?

RUSSEL- ¡dime una suma! ¡te daré la cantidad que me pidas con tal que te alejes de mi hija!

RACHEL- ¡¿usted cree que necesito dinero? (le dijo señalándole con sus manos su casa)

RUSSEL- veo que no, pero ese dinero te puede servir para un futuro. Además todo el mundo tiene su precio (le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa)

RACHEL- ¡yo no estoy a la venta! ¡¿esto es para usted una conversación civilizada? ¡váyase de mi casa ahora! (se levanto del sofá)

RUSSEL- creo que no me queda mas opción que contarte la verdad, trate primero con esto para no tener que humillarme yo mismo…

RACHEL- ¡¿de que habla?

RUSSEL- (volvió a sentarse) Rachel…mi ultimo deseo era ver a mi hija casada, pensé que

Finn era el indicado, pero creo que me equivoque…

RACHEL- ¿su último deseo? ¿Qué esta pasando?

RUSSEL- tengo una enfermedad terminal… cáncer…

RACHEL- ¡dios mio! ¡lo siento mucho! ¡Quinn nunca me dijo nada!

RUSSEL- ella no lo sabe, con Judy no quisimos decírselo, porque teníamos la esperanza de combatirlo a tiempo, pero no esta funcionando.

RACHEL- se ve bastante bien

RUSSEL- es por la fuerte medicación que estoy tomando, es por eso que tenemos problemas financieros

RACHEL- entonces…discúlpeme que le diga esto, pero…lo que esta pasando con Quinn no le hace bien, seria un gran momento para aclarar las cosas con su hija y pasar el tiempo que le queda junto a ella, pero en cambio si sigue peleándose, solo lograra alejarla mas.

Entiendo que no debe ser fácil para usted este momento, más allá que se entero de lo nuestro. Pero le aconsejo que trate de nutrirse de la felicidad de su hija, eso lo ayudara, seguro que le hará muy bien.

Russel no sabia que responderle, se notaba que Rachel era una buena persona y también muy sabía para su corta edad.

RUSSEL- te agradezco estas cálidas palabras, pero al parecer no entiendes lo que trato de decirte.

RACHEL- entonces sea mas especifico por favor

RUSSEL- me quedan unos meses de vida, y en este tiempo quiero ver a mi hija casada

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos, ahora si había entendido, Russel le estaba diciendo de manera no tan sutil que quería ver a Quinn casada con Finn.

RACHEL- esto que me dice (Russel la interrumpió)

RUSSEL- yo hablare con Quinn sobre mi enfermedad y tú hablaras con ella sobre su futuro juntas…

RACHEL- (estaba furiosa y no pensaba con claridad) ¡esta utilizando su enfermedad para hacer su voluntad! ¡dios mio!

RUSSEL- ¡sé que he caído bajo! ¡lo reconozco!

RACHEL- ¡esto que le pasa no le enseño nada! ¡¿Qué bien podría hacerle a usted obligar a su hija a casarse?

¡Haga como le dije viva la felicidad de su hija! ¡y deje este mundo con paz mental!

RUSSEL- ¡TU DESTRUISTE MI FAMILIA ALEJANDO A QUINN DE NOSOTROS! ¡y ahora es momento que tu te alejes de ella! ¡si la amas como dices la dejaras ir!

RACHEL- ¡es un ser despreciable! ¡VAYASE DE MI CASA!

RUSSEL -¡solo piénsalo Rachel!

Rachel- ¡LARGO!

Cuando Russel se fue, Rachel se sentó en el sofá, trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

¿Qué haría Quinn ante esta situación? ¿Accedería al pedido de su padre?

Rachel tenía sobre su espalda una gran responsabilidad.

Con manos temblorosas marco en su celular el número de Quinn, esta no respondió, la morena estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer.

Quinn estaba en su estudio, su celular estaba en su cartera y ella no lo había escuchado.

QUINN- ¡¿papa? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

RUSSEL- ¡hola hija!

QUINN- me llamaste hija, pensé que habías renunciado a ser mi padre

RUSSEL- lamento como te trate! ¡pero estoy aquí para hacer lo correcto! ¡quiero arreglar todos los errores que cometí contigo!

QUINN- me alegra escuchar eso

RUSSEL- hija…estoy muy enfermo…

QUINN- ¿Qué tanto?

RUSSEL- bastante…tengo cáncer

QUINN- (no reaccionaba) ¿de…des…desde cuando lo…lo sabes?

RUSSEL- hace unos meses atrás fui a hacerme un chequeo medico, y el doctor apareció con esta linda sorpresa

QUINN- ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

RUSSEL- porque no queríamos que sufrieras en vano si podíamos detenerlo, agarrarlo a tiempo…

QUINN- ¿lo lograron?

RUSSEL-…no…

Quinn instintivamente se largo a llorar abrazando a su padre.

El plan de Russel estaba dando resultado, había perdido la razón y ya nada le importaba.

RUSSEL- hija lamento haberte obligado a casarte, es solo que ese era mi sueño, ¡y ahora por esta maldita enfermedad no podre verte!

QUINN- ¡no digas eso! ¡tal vez aun puedas combatirla!

RUSSEL- ¡no lo creo! ¡ay preciosa me habría hecho tan feliz verte casada! ¡Aun no pierdo

la esperanza de verte vestida de blanco caminando hacia el altar…

QUINN- ¿papa?...¡oh dios mio! ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡estas usando tu enfermedad para que se haga tu voluntad!

RUSSEL- ¡si así es! (lo mira furiosa) ¡no me mires así! ¡lo admito! ¡no puedes culparme por hacerlo!

QUINN- (tomo aire y le hablo con tranquilidad) entiendo que quieras verme casada, y puedo asegurarte que si yo amara a Finn, me casaría con el sin pensarlo, pero este no es el caso, y no creo que quieras que me case con Rachel…

Russel hizo una mueca de desaprobación

QUINN- lo imaginaba…así que lamentablemente no podre cumplirte ese deseo, pero aparte de eso hare lo que me pidas, de verdad quiero recuperar la relación que perdimos, o mejor dicho por primera vez actuar como padre e hija, de verdad que quiero disfrutar estos momentos contigo…

RUSSEL- lo pensare…me voy a casa

QUINN- me preocupa que estés solo, ¿Cuándo regresa mama de su viaje?

RUSSEL- en unos días…

QUINN- papa yo…

RUSSEL- ¡basta Quinn! ¡ya tuve suficiente por hoy!

Cuando Russel se fue Quinn se dirigió a la casa de Rachel.

QUINN- ¡amor que bueno que aun estas aquí! (le dijo agitada)

RACHEL- ¡si aquí estoy! Como siempre…esperándote (le dijo con voz apagada)

QUINN- ¡tengo que decirte algo muy importante!

RACHEL- ¡lo se! ¡tu padre esta enfermo…

QUINN- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

RACHEL- vino a verme (le dijo muy tranquila)

QUINN- ¡¿Qué?

RACHEL- me ofreció dinero para que me aleje de ti

QUINN- ¡¿Qué hizo que?

RACHEL- lo rechace por supuesto, me lo ofreció para no tener que ser sincero, como no funciono opto por contarme la verdad…

Rachel hablaba tranquilamente; algo raro en ella

QUINN- ¡lo siento amor! (Rachel no la miraba) ¿Qué te pasa?

RACHEL- cuando tu padre se fue me quede pensando (Quinn se sentó a su lado) me dijo que ellos habían sido estrictos en tu crianza, solo para que el día de mañana tengas un futuro brillante y se te abran todas la puertas necesarias para que triunfes; también me dijo que si tu seguías junto a mi eso no pasaría…que la sociedad te rechazaría por ser lesbiana…

QUINN- ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?

RACHEL- no lo es Quinn (esta la miro confundida) déjame contarte algo… (la rubia la miro expectante) sé que me gustan las mujeres desde los once años; desde esa edad hasta ahora tuve que mentir, no a mi familia, pero si al afuera, las personas estamos diseñadas de una manera determinada, esa manera es la que te inserta en la sociedad, y cuando personas como yo, Kurt y Blaine se salen del camino a los demás no les gusta; y surgen todos los conflictos que ya conoces. Otra cosa, yo no soy valiente, en la escuela nadie sabia de mi, jamás me hubiera atrevido a salir del closet, estaba enamorada de una bella porrista pero jamás me acerque a ella, a pesar que parecía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, en cambio Kurt y Blaine lo hicieron, se sinceraron y tuvieron muchos problemas por eso, yo sentía que los dejaba solos, pero es que simplemente no podía decirlo. Sentía que vivía una doble vida, en la escuela era una persona y en mi casa otra, yo salía a los pubs a conocer chicas, pero tenia un miedo terrible que alguien me viera.

Quinn la miraba atentamente, no quería perderse una sola palabra.

RACHEL-y un día apareciste tu, no te importaba caminar de la mano por la calle y que la gente nos mirara, o besarnos en un parque…esa actitud me daba valentía, estando a tu lado no me importaba nada, me olvidaba de los rechazos y humillaciones que había vivido en el pasado. Pero lo que tu padre me dijo hoy, me lastimo tanto, nunca me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida.

Unas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Quinn, la rubia tomo las manos de la morena, buscando consolarla.

RACHEL- lo que te quiero decir es que esto no será fácil, ahora parece todo muy sencillo, pero cuando el tiempo pase veras que no…

QUINN- Rach…no me importa, ya no soy una niña, sé que será difícil, pero estoy segura que lo superaremos

RACHEL- No quiero condenarte a una vida de rechazos o humillaciones

QUINN- amor no puedes decidir por mi la vida que yo elegí tener

RACHEL- Además…¿Qué hay de tu padre?

QUINN- no puedo cumplir su deseo

RACHEL- ¿Por qué no?

QUINN- ¿Rach?

**¿Qué le quiso decir Rachel con eso? ¿Qué se viene en el próximo capitulo? Para eso tendrán que esperar hasta el viernes…**

**Gracias por sus comentarios son muy bienvenidos.**

**Besos**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

QUINN- ¿Qué me quisiste decir con ese por qué no?

RACHEL- esto me supera

QUINN- dime que no dirás lo que estoy pensando

RACHEL- ya no sé que hacer este amor empezó con el pie izquierdo pero juntas fuimos luchando poco a poco pero esto de tu padre ya es demasiado

QUINN- vamos dilo debo estar soñando así que grítamelo en la cara así me despierto

RACHEL- creo que deberías darle el gusto… (dijo desviando la mirada)

QUINN- ni siquiera me lo dices en la cara no puedo creerlo primero mi padre y ahora TU

RACHEL- estoy hablando sin pensar

QUINN- entonces cállate antes de decir estupideces ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que me case con Finn y que venga a jugar a las amantes contigo? Eso es, haremos eso, me casare con Finn caminare con mi padre hasta el altar, y cuando el muera me divorciare y volveré contigo para que vivamos felices (dijo en tono irónico) ¿te gusta esa idea?

RACHEL- la ironía no es necesaria. Es que ya no se como pilotear este avión, no puedes negar que tenemos todo en contra

QUINN- ¿entonces eso harás? ¿Bajaras los brazos? ¿Y al diablo todas las personas que nos ayudaron? ¿A dónde quedo tu promesa de nunca dejarme caer? ¿O era que solo funcionaba cuando estábamos bien?

RACHEL- claro que no trata de entender mi punto antes te enojaste porque no entendía (Quinn la interrumpió)

QUINN- y ahora me enojo porque estas entendiendo demasiado

RACHEL- Quinn…cuando tu padre muera tu madre se quedara sola, ella te necesita

QUINN- y ahí estaré…

RACHEL- ¿como pretendes acompañarla si ni siquiera se hablan? tu misma me dijiste que ese día hablaron, pero ella no acepta esta relación aun no te quiere cerca y mírame a los ojos y niégame que no piensas eso ¿crees que no sé que por dentro estas muriendo? Tu misma lo dijiste son tus padres, te hicieron sufrir, pero querías arreglar las cosas, y ahora no puedes

QUINN- estoy muriendo por dentro porque mi novia quiere dejarme y me obliga a casarme con alguien que no amo

RACHEL- YO TAMBIEN ME MUERO POR DENTRO AL HACER ESTO YA SE QUE TE ESTOY

LASTIMANDO NO ES FACIL PARA MI DEJARTE IR ESTOY SACRIFICANDOME PARA QUE PUEDAS TENER A TU FAMILIA DE NUEVO, si fuera por mí te llevaría lejos ahora mismo

QUINN- ¿Por qué no lo haces?

RACHEL- gracias a mis malditos valores no puedo dejar que tu madre y tu padre sufran por dios ese hombre merece dejar esta tierra en paz

QUINN- ¿y que hay de mi? ¿no importa si sufro?

RACHEL- (le tomo la cara) claro que me importa eres lo único que me importa por eso lo hago se como eres Quinn y sé que te duele no poder cumplir con tu padre y no puedo dejar que cargues con ese dolor toda tu vida (Quinn agacho la mirada, dando una clara señal de que Rachel no se equivocaba)

Se apartó de ella y con voz entre cortada le dijo…

RACHEL- tienes vía libre…

QUINN- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo? (la abraza) no hagas esto encontraremos una solución, te amo no puedo vivir sin ti

RACHEL- yo también te amo pero esto nos esta destruyendo a ambas. Si escoges un futuro con Finn trata de ser feliz con el (le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)

QUINN- tú me haces feliz (le dijo llorando)

RACHEL- pero él te dará la vida que a mi lado no tendrás, y así podrás tener el mundo a tus pies

QUINN- no quiero al mundo te quiero a ti

_Kiss today goodbye_

_The sweetness and the sorrow_

_Wish me luck,_

_The same to you_

_But I can't regret what I did for love_

_What I did for love_

Quinn agarro las manos de Rachel

_Look my eyes are dry_

_The gift was ours to borrow_

_Oh it's as if_

_We always knew_

_And I wont forget what I did for love_

_What I did for love_

RACHEL- vete Quinn no se cuanto mas podre resistir

QUINN- NO, no me iré (la abraza y la besa)

RACHEL- (correspondiendo el beso) debes irte, no importa lo que pase entre nosotras yo estaré siempre esperándote (las chicas estaban apoyadas sobre sus frentes y cada una había tomado la cara de la otra) voy a amarte por siempre nadie te amara como yo te lo prometo

QUINN- no dejare que nadie mas me toque, excepto tu

_Gone_

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel on_

_Love's what will remember_

_Kiss today goodbye_

_And point me toward tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do_

Rachel con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se apartó y abrió la puerta

_Wont forget, can't regret what I did for love_

_What I did for love_

_What I did for love _

QUINN- no me eches como si fuera nada

RACHEL- no te echo. Sal por tu cuenta por favor (le dijo suavemente)

QUINN- (antes de salir se dio la vuelta y miro a Rachel) Si todo este tiempo pensabas que no teníamos futuro ¿Por qué dejaste que te amara? Que egoísta fuiste

_Gone _

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel on_

_Love's what will remember_

_Kiss today goodbye_

_And point me toward tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do_

Quinn camino hacia la puerta, al salir tomo la mano de Rachel, esperando que la morena no la soltara, pero la mano de Rachel lentamente la dejo ir…

Al cerrar la puerta la morena cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

Quinn estaba aturdida, caminaba tambaleándose por la vereda sin rumbo fijo, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin cesar. Las bocinas de los autos la sacaron de su trance, cuando reacciono se dio cuenta que estaba parada en mitad de la calle.

_Wont forget, can't regret what I did for love_

_What I did for love_

_What I did for love…_

**Hola, disculpen que el capitulo haya sido corto, pero tuve unas complicaciones, y tuve que escribirlo rápido, porque quería subirlo hoy así no las dejaba esperando hasta el lunes, aun así espero haber cubierto sus expectativas.**

**En el capitulo del lunes espero poder escribir mas.**

**Este es mi primer fic y voy aprendiendo sobre la marcha.**

**Gracias por leerme y comentar.**

**Buen fin de semana. Besos :) **


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Quinn no sabia como había logrado llegar al hotel, cuando subió a su habitación vio la ropa de Rachel y eso la hizo sentir peor, recordó que estaba sola, porque como las aguas se habían apaciguado Lidia viajo a Nueva York; pero regresaría pronto.

Tenía mucha necesidad de hablar con su abuela, pero estaba lejos y no quería preocuparla, así que llamo a Santana.

Cuando Shelby regreso encontró a su hija tirada en el suelo

SHELBY- Rachel hija ¿estas bien?

Rachel despertó lentamente

SHELBY- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Te desmayaste?

RACHEL- no, caí de rodillas al piso llorando…y creo que agotada me quede dormida…no recuerdo como sucedió… (decía confundida)

SHELBY- ¿Por qué llorabas?

RACHEL- termine con Quinn…

SHELBY- ¡¿Qué?

Rachel se sentó en el sofá y le conto a su madre lo sucedido

SHELBY- Russel no tenía derecho a tratarte así en tu propia casa, pero lo mas importante ¿Cómo pudiste obligarla a casarse?

RACHEL- no lo hice, le dije que era libre para tomar la decisión que quisiera, se case o no ya no esta conmigo y eso es suficiente para que tenga a sus padres de nuevo

SHELBY- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije cuando me preguntaste si me había enamorado de alguien equivocado?

RACHEL- si lo recuerdo, pero su padre esta muriendo. El necesita a su hija y ella necesita a su padre. Es importante para mi que ella tenga a su familia de vuelta, cuando su padre fallezca veremos que hacer…

SHELBY- ¿Haces esto por lo que viviste con tu padre? ¿Verdad?

Rachel no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada

SHELBY- Yo creo que… (su hija la interrumpió)

RACHEL- basta nada de lo que digas cambiara mi decisión

En el hotel…

SANTANA- matare a esa enana se lo advertí

QUINN- cálmate no estoy para tus gritos

SANTANA- no me calmo nada lo que te hizo no tiene nombre ¿Qué se cree? ¿acaso todo este tiempo jugo contigo?

QUINN- te llame para que me contengas y no me estas ayudando

SANTANA- lo siento, es que me duele verte así ¿esa es su ropa?

QUINN- si ¿Por qué?

SANTANA- ya vera lo que le pasa a su pequeña ropa…

QUINN- deja la maleta y abrázame por favor

Santana se dio cuenta de sus reacciones, se calmo y abrazo a su amiga. Quinn lloraba sobre su pecho y Santana pensaba una y mil veces las cosas que le haría a Rachel, rogaba nunca más cruzársela porque sabía que no podría contenerse y la golpearía.

La hora de almorzar se acercaba así que Shelby había empezado a cocinar.

Rachel se encontraba en la cocina con su madre, pero su mente estaba ausente, tenia los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, y con sus manos sostenía su cara; mirando hacia la nada.

SHELBY- ¿quieres ayudarme? ¿Cómo cuando eras pequeña? (trataba que se distrajera)

RACHEL- hoy no mama (dijo desganada)

SHELBY- corazón…no tengo tomates para preparar la ensalada, ¿te importaría ir hasta el almacén y comprar mas? Caminar te hará bien…

RACHEL- de acuerdo ¿solo eso necesitas?

SHELBY- si, tráeme 8 o 10 así guardo los que sobran

Rachel había llegado al almacén y cuando se dirigía a pagar sin querer choco con una chica mas alta que ella, era morena de pelo largo y ojos marrones, muy bonita

RACHEL- lo siento estoy distraída

CHICA- no hay problema (se sorprendió al ver con quien había chocado) ¿Rachel?

RACHEL- ¿Kayla?

KAYLA- que linda sorpresa (la abrazo)

RACHEL- (abrazándola alegremente) lo mismo digo. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

KAYLA- me contrataron como coreógrafa en una importante academia de baile (decía emocionada)

RACHEL- felicitaciones lo lograste, llegaste a Estados Unidos

KAYLA- gracias, si…fue raro dejar el West End y mudarme a Los Ángeles pero ya me estoy adaptando

Kayla vivía en Inglaterra, Rachel la había conocido cuando había viajado a visitar a sus primos, la morocha era amiga de ellos, cuando las chicas se conocieron se hicieron amigas, que luego pasaron a ser amigas con beneficios, eran solo eso, ya que ambas vivían muy lejos y no se veían seguido como para ser pareja oficial.

En su ultimo viaje a Inglaterra Kayla le había contado a Rachel que tenia novia, a esta no le molesto; estaba feliz que la chica había encontrado el amor, así que volvieron al principio; ser solo amigas.

RACHEL- encantada te daré un tour por la ciudad

KAYLA- es lo que necesito, aun estoy bastante perdida. Oye no creas que no quería visitarte, es solo que llegue hace cuatro días y aun no me organice del todo

RACHEL- tranquila esta bien. ¿Y como esta Piper?

KAYLA- terminamos cuando supo que me mudaría aquí (dijo triste)

RACHEL- lo siento

KAYLA- dijo que Estados Unidos no le gusta y que ella no sirve en las relaciones a distancia…

RACHEL- hacían una bonita pareja…

KAYLA- y tú me sonríes pero veo que tus ojos están tristes ¿problemas con el corazón?

RACHEL- algo así…

KAYLA- ¿Qué te anda pasando?

RACHEL- es una larga historia, pero prometo que te la contare con mas tiempo, ahora debo irme porque mi mama necesita esto para cocinar (dijo levantando la bolsa)

KAYLA- claro nos vemos luego. Esta es la dirección de la casa en la que vivo (le dio un papel)

RACHEL- bien, mas tarde pasare por ti, me dio gusto volverte a ver (la abrazo)

KAYLA- lo mismo digo, nos vemos

SHELBY- ¿Dónde estabas?

RACHEL- lo siento lo siento (entro corriendo a la cocina) me encontré con Kayla

SHELBY- ¿Kayla? ¿Qué hace aquí?

RACHEL- la contrataron en una academia de baile como coreógrafa, me levanto el animo verla

SHELBY- mucho cuidado como diriges esa alegría

RACHEL- tranquila mama, Quinn aun es mi novia, no importa que estemos separadas, mi corazón es de ella

SHELBY- si…pero conozco muy bien los "encantos" de Kayla

RACHEL- y al parecer tu no me conoces muy bien a mi ¿podemos dejar este tema?

SHELBY- de acuerdo… (dijo no muy convencida)

Unas horas mas tarde Rachel les había contado a sus amigos la pelea con Quinn, ninguno de ellos podía creerlo. En parte le daban la razón a su amiga, y por el otro lado desaprobaban la decisión de esta.

PUCK- ¿Cómo continuara todo esto?

RACHEL- no lo se…por el momento necesito recuperar la ropa que tengo en el hotel

KURT- si es que Quinn no le prendió fuego…

RACHEL- ella no haría eso

KURT- ella no, pero Santana si…

RACHEL- oh dios es verdad

BLAINE- tranquila Sam y yo iremos

Los chicos llegaron al hotel para recoger la ropa de su amiga. Santana les abrió la puerta.

SANTANA- hola Hairspray, Trouthy Mouth… pasen ahí esta la maleta, Quinn esta en el baño

MERCEDES- hola amor (beso a su novio)

SAM- Hola mi reina

BLAINE- es bueno ver que la ropa esta intacta

SANTANA- eso es porque Quinn no me dejo quemarla (dijo con desprecio)

SAM- ya tengo todo, ¿amor vienes conmigo?

MERCEDES- si

Los chicos habían salido, pero se detuvieron al escuchar que Quinn los llamaba

BLAINE- ¿Qué sucede?

QUINN- Santana va a matarme por hablarles pero no me importa, Sam ahora que estas con Mercedes tu eres la única conexión que tengo con Rachel…no se si a estas alturas cambie algo, sé que lo que le dijo Russel la confundió y se siente insegura, pero hazme el favor de decirle que no importa cuanto me ruegue mi padre no me casare con Finn, en cuanto regrese aclarare las cosas. Estaré al lado de mi padre hasta su último aliento. Después de eso me gustaría hablar con ella, ver si podemos recuperar lo que teníamos, no creo que este todo perdido…

SAM- lo hare estoy seguro que te esperara

QUINN- gracias (lo abrazo y regreso al hotel)

En casa de Quinn

Russel estaba seguro que su mujer lo apoyaría, después de todo ella también despreciaba a Rachel.

Pero su esposa regreso de su viaje de negocios antes de lo esperado, sorprendiéndolo, dejándolo sin las palabras adecuadas para explicarle su maléfico plan.

RUSSEL- llegaste antes, que agradable sorpresa

JUDY- mi jefe comió mariscos en mal estado y se intoxico. Así que la reunión se cancela hasta que él se reponga por completo. Tomare un baño, me ayudara a relajarme

RUSSEL- claro, mmm luego que te duches quiero hablarte de algo muy importante

JUDY- me estas preocupando ¿se trata de Quinn?

RUSSEL- si…estoy casi seguro que nuestra hija se casara con Finn

El rostro de Judy se ilumino, pero luego se torno serio

JUDY- ¿Qué hiciste Russel?

RUSSEL- luego hablamos…

Judy se dirigió al baño un tanto preocupada, ¿Qué habría hecho su esposo? Ella esperaba que el no fuera capaz de algo tan grave…

En el hotel

QUINN- voy a ir con mi padre, mi madre no regreso y me preocupa que este solo

BRITTANY- ¿quieres que te acompañemos?

QUINN- esta bien chicas, ya han hecho suficiente por hoy…

BRITTANY- de acuerdo, cuídate

Las tres se abrazaron y Quinn partió rumbo a su casa, en el trayecto pensaba en llamar a su abuela, estaba pasando un momento muy difícil y la necesitaba a su lado. Además era la madre de Russel, tenia derecho a saber lo que ocurría

QUINN- Mama que alegría que regresaste antes, me preocupaba que papa estuviera solo…

**Hola**

**Andrusol compare el capitulo con los demás y queda mejor así, gracias. Por cierto, las complicaciones que tuve no eran graves, unas amigas tenían que rendir exámenes y necesitaban mi ayuda, lo que me complico el tiempo que tenía para escribir.**

**Apareció Kayla no me odien jajaja. Quedan solo cuatro capítulos ¿Cómo terminara esto? Solo yo lo se jaja. Habrá que esperar hasta el miércoles para saber como continua…**

**Gracias por comentar, besos.**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

QUINN-que bueno que están los dos. Antes que nada…quiero decirles…que…que…Rachel y yo terminamos (dijo con lágrimas en los ojos)

Russel sonreía para sus adentros, su cinismo se había apoderado por completo de el

JUDY- ¿Cómo sucedió? (la sorpresa y preocupación de Judy eran reales)

QUINN- en parte papa tuvo que ver…

JUDY- ¿Qué? (miro enojada a su esposo)

RUSSEL- Quinn retírate un momento, necesito hablar con tu madre

QUINN- lo que tengas que decirle se lo dices en mi presencia, no mas secretos

Judy no entendía lo que ocurría

JUDY- ¿Qué esta pasando?

QUINN- otra cosa…mama…¿Cómo pudiste esconderme la enfermedad de papa?

JUDY- ¿Qué enfermedad? explíquense ambos

Russel estaba acorralado, en esos momentos su confianza lo abandono, no podía advertirle a su mujer, y su hija finalmente descubriría todo.

QUINN- ¿Cómo que enfermedad? el cáncer galopante que le carcome los huesos

El rostro de Judy era de sorpresa, de confusión y hasta de horror

JUDY- (tratando de formular una oración con sentido) tu padre no tiene cáncer

QUINN- no entiendo…¿tu tampoco lo sabes?

RUSSEL- te mentí hija, tu madre no lo sabe

JUDY- Russel ¿Qué dices? no tienes cáncer

Quinn estaba mareada no entendía lo que sucedía

QUINN- papa me dijo que esta enfermo de cáncer, que es terminal, por eso tenemos problemas con el dinero, porque sus medicamentos son muy caros

JUDY- tenemos problemas económicos, pero no es por medicinas caras, los problemas se deben a que tu padre no puede dejar de apostar en el hipódromo

¿Russel le dijiste a nuestra hija que tenias cáncer para cubrirte las espaldas? (pregunto horrorizada)

En ese momento Quinn cayo en la cuenta de lo que ocurría

QUINN- no…no lo hizo por ese motivo, lo hizo para que yo dejara a Rachel y me casara con Finn

Judy estaba pálida, no podía creer la monstruosidad que había hecho su marido. Una cosa era obligarla a casarse y otra muy distinta era fingir una enfermedad para llevar esto a cabo.

JUDY- ¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO ASI? ¿NO PENSASTE TODO EL MAL QUE ACARREA ESTO? ¿HASTA DONDE PENSABAS LLEGAR? ¿DE VERDAD CREISTE QUE AL FINAL FUNCIONARIA?

QUINN- ERES UNA BESTIA NO ERES MI PADRE NO PUEDO CREER QUE COMO UNA IDIOTA TE CREI, debí haberlo imaginado cuando me dijiste que tu ultimo deseo era verme casada

RUSSEL- yo…

JUDY- NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR, HAZ TUS MALETAS Y LARGATE DE ESTA CASA

QUINN- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? ahora si arruinaste mi vida por completo y se la arruinaste a Rachel. Oh dios Rachel debo ir con ella

JUDY- Quinn espera (trato de agarrarla del brazo)

QUINN-aléjense de mi los dos no quiero verlos (salió corriendo de su casa)

En el Breadstix

KAYLA- wow una historia de amor épica y muy dramática al mejor estilo Shakespeare

RACHEL- si un amor con un destino intrincado

KAYLA- por lo que me cuentas es bastante complicado, pero estoy segura que lo solucionaran. Te mereces ser feliz Rach (le acaricio la mano)

RACHEL- ojala así sea…

KAYLA- vamos…una romántica empedernida como tu no puede perder las esperanzas en el amor. En su amor

Las chicas caminaban y se detuvieron frente a la casa de Rachel

RACHEL- me dio gusto hablar contigo de esto, es bueno tener otra opinión que no sea la de los chicos, ya sabes…ellos tienen una perspectiva "algo distinta" (hizo las comillas con sus dedos)

KAYLA- jajaj me imagino, siempre te dije que necesitabas una amiga

RACHEL- y ahora la tengo de nuevo conmigo (la abrazo)

Quinn conducía en sentido opuesto a las chicas, cuando vio que era Rachel la que abrazaba a otra mujer, detuvo el auto a una cuadra para que no la vieran y así poder observar que sucedía.

KAYLA- (apartándose) siempre voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda

RACHEL- gracias Kay

KAYLA- (tomándola de las manos) si tu y Quinn no volvieran…¿crees que volverías a amar algún día?

RACHEL- espero que si…

KAYLA- con lo bella que eres seguro que muchas chicas harán fila para conquistarte…a mi… me gustaría ser la primera en esa fila (le dijo con timidez)

RACHEL- (ante ese comentario miro a su amiga) Kay tu… (la morocha la interrumpió)

Kayla tomo con su mano el rostro de Rachel y se acercó a sus labios besándola con dulzura

Las partes que aun quedaban intactas del corazón de Quinn con esta escena se terminaron de destrozar.

Llorando desconsoladamente puso en reversa el auto y a toda velocidad se alejó.

RACHEL- (alejando su cara) no me mal interpretes Kayla…pero en estos momentos te veo como una amiga, yo amo a Quinn y aunque nunca regresemos siempre la amare

KAYLA- lo siento yo…diablos no quise hacerte sentir mal. Creo que me deje llevar…por favor perdóname

RACHEL- descuida…yo lamento haber hecho algo para confundirte

No podía creer lo que había visto, ¿había sido verdad? o ¿estaba tan estresada que lo había imaginado?

¿Rachel la había olvidado tan pronto? La mente de Quinn era un torbellino de pensamientos.

QUINN- Quizás me dejo porque encontró una chica que no le diera problemas (pensó)

Se sentía completamente sola, la chica en la que una vez confió su vida y su futuro ahora besaba a otra mujer.

Estaba desamparada, primero sus padres la engañaron y luego su novia.

Al detener el auto frente a un semáforo, una idea cruzo su mente: luego de tantas idas y vueltas la boda se realizaría, después de todo Finn era alguien seguro, y ella necesitaba que alguien la protegiera y amara, trataría de quererlo y ser una buena esposa.

Saber que se casaría sin amor le helaba la sangre, pero al menos podría escaparse de su casa, y tal vez…solo tal vez lograr olvidar a Rachel…

Llorando desconsoladamente y con el maquillaje corrido debido a las lágrimas logro llegar al hotel, a duras penas telefoneo a sus amigas.

**Se descubrió la farsa de Russel, pero apareció otro problema: Quinn se quiere casar ¿lo hará? ¿Se enterara Rachel de esta decisión? ¿Hará algo la morena al respecto? ¿Qué pasara el viernes?**

**Sus opiniones son bienvenidas. Besos **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola**

**Les dejo dos capítulos para que lean, el 16 y 17**

**Ya sé que están desesperadas y tristes, solo digo que se tomen con calma estos capítulos, el lunes se viene el final.**

**Son momentos decisivos en la vida de las chicas.**

**Todo sucede por una razón, pero es para que después puedan vivir plenamente.**

CAPITULO 16

Quinn le conto a sus amigas como seria todo a partir de ahora, y luego de discutir un largo rato, las tres se retiraron porque Quinn les dijo que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir. Ya que mañana seria un largo día, Finn regresaba y tenía que ponerlo al tanto de todo lo sucedido.

SANTANA- estoy preocupada por la salud mental de Quinn

BRITTANY- creo que esto ya no tiene solución

MERCEDES- quizás Sam y los demás nos puedan ayudar…

SANTANA- ¿a quien le importa la enana?

MERCEDES- te guste o no ella es parte de esto, es la única que puede arreglar este gran lio

BRITTANY- si no es demasiado tarde…

A Santana no le gustaba admitirlo, pero Mercedes tenía razón, tenían que buscar a Rachel

SANTANA- esta bien (dijo con mala gana) ustedes dos busquen a Berry, si ve que que las acompaño no abrirá la puerta, mientras yo llamare a Lidia para que vuele aquí de inmediato

BRITTANY- de acuerdo

Rachel se encontraba discutiendo con su madre porque esta había visto el beso que Kayla le dio

SHELBY- ¿te dije o no que esto pasaría?

RACHEL- paso pero no porque yo lo quise fue sorpresivo

SHELBY- hija (el timbre las interrumpe) salvada por la campana (abrió la puerta)

chicas que sorpresa…pasen

BRITTANY- gracias Shelby

Rachel sale de la cocina para ir al encuentro

RACHEL- hola (las saluda con timidez) siéntense (les señala el sofá)

Shelby al ver la tensión en el ambiente decidió que seria mejor irse, porque se conocía y sabia que no resistiría meterse en la conversación.

SHELBY- me voy, deje encendidos los hornos en el Breadstix

MERCEDES- hasta luego Shelby

Antes que Rachel dijera algo, Mercedes tomo la palabra

MERCEDES- tenemos que hablarte de un par de cosas…

BRITTANY- ¿dejaste a nuestra amiga por otra chica? (le pregunta con tristeza)

RACHEL- ¿Qué? no

BRITTANY- ella te vio besando a una morocha hot

RACHEL- Kayla (dijo en un susurro)

MERCEDES- ¿así se llama?

RACHEL- si…pero…no es mi novia, por favor déjenme explicarles

MERCEDES- te escuchamos…para eso estamos aquí

RACHEL- primero; deje a Quinn por lo que le pasa a Russel, no porque haya una tercera en discordia, segundo; Kayla es solo una amiga…

MERCEDES- ¿besas en la boca a todas tus amigas?

RACHEL- no…déjame seguir... somos amigas de hace muchos años, y después de terminar

con Quinn me la encontré, se mudo desde Inglaterra a Los Ángeles por trabajo…

Rachel tenia miedo de estropear aun mas la situación, pero de todas formas les conto su pasado con Kayla, no quería ocultarlo porque ese secreto podría jugarle en contra en el futuro, las cosas estaban muy mal como para complicarlas por completo.

Con mucha calma les conto y para su suerte Brittany y Mercedes le creyeron

RACHEL- yo no advertí que ella estaba enamorada de mi…y cuando veníamos para mi casa…me beso…pero yo enseguida me aparte y le explique que amo a Quinn. Por cierto ¿Cómo nos vio?

MERCEDES- eso es la otra cosa que tenemos que contarte…Quinn venia hasta aquí para hablarte…(Brittany la interrumpe)

BRITTANY- porque descubrió que la enfermedad de Russel es mentira…lo invento todo para separarlas…

RACHEL- (no podía creerlo) maldito sea (se levanto del sillón) no solo hizo que lastimara a Quinn sino que también le tuve compasión, desgraciado de mier…

MERCEDES- Rach cálmate…aun hay mas…

RACHEL oh dios Quinn todo lo que pasaste ¿Qué es lo que falta decirme? ¿Qué me odia?

Brittany y Mercedes se miraron, no sabían como decírselo, de cualquier forma seria una bomba para la morena.

RACHEL- díganme

BRITTANY- Rach…Quinn…se casara con Finn

Lo había dicho rápido pero la morena lo entendió perfectamente

RACHEL- ¿Qué?

MERCEDES- esta enojada por el engaño de sus padres y esta dolida y pérdida por el beso que le diste a esa chica. Y cree que la mejor solución para escaparse de todo es casarse con Finnepto

BRITTANY- es por eso que estamos aquí, habla con ella dile como paso todo

MERCEDES- además Santana llamo a Lidia para que venga urgente

RACHEL- si hablare con ella. Iré esta noche al hotel

MERCEDES- genial ahí estaremos

RACHEL- ¿estará Santana?

BRITTNY- si pero no te preocupes…prometió que no te golpearía si arreglabas todo con Quinn

RACHEL- Que consuelo. Entonces las veré esta noche

Se despidieron con un abrazo y se marcharon

En el hotel Quinn hablaba por teléfono con Finn, sabia como eran sus amigas, estaba segura que tratarían de impedir que su decisión se lleve a cabo, por eso se les adelanto y llamo a Finn, para que nada retrase o cambie su plan.

FINN- ¿Por qué quieres adelantar la boda?

QUINN- ya no puedo esperar (trataba de sonar entusiasmada)

FINN- hablaremos mas tranquilos cuando llegue mañana ¿si?

QUINN- Claro. Hasta mañana

FINN- Que duermas bien te amo

QUINN- que descanses … yo…también…(cerro la llamada)

Lógicamente al no poder devolverle él te amo, daba cuenta del enorme error que estaba cometiendo, pero ella estaba decidida, no había vuelta atrás.

En casa de Santana

SANTANA- Lidia me dijo que llegara mañana a eso de las 10 AM en un vuelo privado

BRITTANY- Finn también llega mañana, pero por suerte por la tarde

MERCEDES- mejor, así podrá detenerla antes que haga una locura, o al menos convencerlos de que retrasen la boda hasta que nosotras pensemos en algo

El celular de Santana vibraba, era una llamada de Quinn

SANTANA- ¿segura? esta bien te veremos ahí (cerro la comunicación)

MERCEDES- ¿Qué le pasa?

SANTANA- tiene ganas de salir (dijo desconcertada)

BRITTANY- ¿A dónde? (pregunto mas confundida aun)

SANTANA- me dijo que la viéramos en media hora en el café concert enfrente del Breadstix

MERCEDES- ¿Por qué ahí?

SANTANA- yo que se

BRITTANY- le avisare a Rachel…

Una hora después las cuatro chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa de aquel pub

MERCEDES- ¿Por qué elegiste este lugar? ¿Por qué te torturas así?

QUINN- Necesitaba despejarme, además me gusta el ambiente y la música

Cuando mira hacia la puerta ve que Rachel y los chicos habían entrado al lugar, estaba dolida, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos brillaran al verla.

QUINN- esta hermosa (pensó)

RACHEL- la luz resalta sus ojos, esta preciosa (se dijo a si misma)

Las chicas se tensaron al ver a la morena acercarse, no sabían como podía reaccionar Quinn

RACHEL- hola (la saludo con suavidad)

QUINN- hola (le dijo sin mirarla)

RACHEL- ¿podemos hablar? (le hablaba con dulzura)

QUINN- no puedo estoy disfrutando una noche con mis amigas

BRITTANY- Quinn…habla con ella

QUINN- ¿ustedes la llamaron cierto?

SANTANA- necesitan hablar

Quinn miro a Rachel a los ojos, esta con la mirada le suplicaba que le diera una oportunidad para explicarse

QUINN- de acuerdo vamos afuera… ¡todos ustedes se quedan aquí! (les dijo a sus amigos)

Le hicieron caso, no era buena idea contradecirla en ese momento, así que dejaron a las chicas solas.

Una vez afuera…

QUINN- ¿Cómo esta tu novia?

RACHEL- no es mi novia tu lo eres

QUINN- ja me dejaste ¿lo recuerdas?

RACHEL- lamento que hayas visto eso pero ella no significa nada para mi es una amiga de mucho tiempo que me encontré el otro día, no pensé que estaba enamorada de mi pero enseguida le deje en claro la situación

No te engañe y no te deje por ella, sé que no me crees, pero lo nuestro no termino por la chica que viste que me beso. Tú eres la única para mí, soy tuya Quinn

Quinn la miraba seria, le creía pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil, un defecto que tenían los Fabray era su poderoso orgullo.

RACHEL- se lo de tu padre…lo lamento mucho (Quinn desvió la mirada)

La morena intento acercarse pero Quinn retrocedió unos pasos en señal que se alejara.

A todo esto los chicos miraban por las ventanas del bar.

QUINN- me casare con Finn…(dijo mirándola)

RACHEL- lo se (trataba de sonar calmada) por eso estoy aquí…entiendo si no quieres volver conmigo; pero no te arruines la vida casándote con alguien que no amas

QUINN- es hora de que tenga constancia en mi vida

RACHEL- claro que si, pero puedes tenerla de otra manera…

Sin previo aviso la abrazo, por unos momentos Quinn se perdió en sus brazos, esos brazos que la habían protegido tiempo atrás, en el perfume embriagador de su pelo, en el calor afable de su cuerpo.

RACHEL- te amo con toda mi alma (le dijo al oído) por favor perdóname por haberte abandonado de esa forma. Pensé que era correcto lo que estaba haciendo

QUINN- yo también te amo (se aferro mas a su cuerpo) pero no puedo (se apartó) me perdiste el día que abriste la puerta de tu casa para que me marchara de tu vida

El dolor en su corazón era tan grande que no le permitió seguir hablando, así que se fue corriendo del bar directo a su auto.

Rachel no la siguió, no podía moverse de su lugar, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos en el piso, pero por mas que le doliera admitirlo sabia que en parte se lo merecía, había cometido muchos errores que Quinn pago sin tener culpa

El amor propio de Quinn estaba herido, su corazón quería volver con su amada, pero su orgullo la cegaba haciendo que Quinn le pagara a Rachel con la misma moneda.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Ya había pasado una semana, el regreso de Lidia fue bastante complicado, no solo tenía

que hacer entrar en razón a su nieta, sino que también debía hablar con Russel.

A este último no lo encontró, porque Judy lo había echado de la casa y hacia días que no sabia de él.

Lidia aprovecho el momento y hablo con Judy sobre la situación de Quinn, esta le comento que aun no había hablado con su hija, tenia miedo de ser rechazada, pero viendo que necesitaba su apoyo hablaría con ella.

Por su parte Quinn hablo con Finn, y este estuvo encantado de adelantar la boda, porque pensó que organizar todo le haría bien a Quinn para superar lo sucedido con Russel.

Finn no sabia por completo la verdad, no tenia conocimiento de la falsa enfermedad de este, la rubia le había dicho que su padre engañaba a su madre con una cualquiera tatuada y por eso lo había echado.

En cuanto a vivir en un hotel, esta le había explicado que era para alejarse de todo el drama vivido.

En el hotel

LIDIA- Quinn tu madre quiere hablarte…

JUDY- hola hija

QUINN- hola

JUDY- Quinnie necesito que me creas, yo no sabia los planes de tu padre, estaba de viaje y cuando volví me entere por ti (los ojos de Judy se llenaban de lagrimas)

Abandone a tu padre, lo eche de casa ese mismo día, tu eres mas importante para mi perdóname el daño que te cause todos estos años, estaba completamente ciega pensaba que lo que Russel hacia era lo correcto, pero he visto la realidad, tu me abriste los ojos la felicidad que irradiabas…eras una Quinn completamente diferente…mas segura

Quinnie déjame volver a tu vida, déjame demostrarte que aun puedo ser una buena madre, enséñame lo que es la felicidad…disfrutar las pequeñas cosas de la vida…

Quinn la abrazo y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo de perdón, de emoción, un abrazo que se lleno con todos los sentimientos que tenían guardados en su corazón y que nunca se habían demostrado.

Quinn pensó en Rachel, la que le había enseñado a vivir de esa manera había sido ella, la pequeña morena había cometido errores, pero ahora reaccionaba y vio que lo había hecho para que se rencontrara con su madre, para que tuviera ese lazo tan necesario entre madre e hija.

Rachel estaba en su atelier, se había sentado junto a la ventana, tenía su frente apoyada contra el vidrio, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus lágrimas que caían en silencio.

SHELBY- (entro a la habitación y encendió la luz) hay muchos lienzos en blanco (miraba a su alrededor)

RACHEL- (sin mirarla) no estoy inspirada

SHELBY- pintas desde los diez años y nunca te había escuchado decir eso

RACHEL- cuando el mundo pierde su color no hay mucho que te motive (dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana)

Shelby se sentó a su lado, pero Rachel no le prestaba atención, estaba sumergida en su tristeza

SHELBY- Rachel mírame no puedes seguir así, hija me estas preocupando (tomo su cara con las manos porque veía que sus palabras eran en vano) estas cuatro paredes te están matando

RACHEL-Soy una mala persona, le hice daño, me merezco haberla perdido

SHELBY- no eres una mala persona, estabas bajo presión e hiciste lo que creíste correcto en ese momento…

RACHEL- apenas diga "acepto" mi vida habrá acabado

Shelby le hablaba todas las noches pero no lograba ningún cambio en su hija, estaba desesperada, ya no sabia que hacer, lo único que le quedaba era sostener a su hija entre sus brazos mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente.

SHELBY- debes salir de aquí…puedes visitar a tus primos en Inglaterra…

Los ojos de Rachel enfocaban nuevamente, no era una idea tan mala, irse lejos le haría bien para desintoxicarse de toda esta amargura.

RACHEL- creo que podría ir…

SHELBY- ¿si?

RACHEL- si, no puedo seguir así porque sé que esto también te hace mucho daño ma…

SHELBY- (la abraza) ¡ay linda! Pensé que nunca saldrías de este pozo…

Unas horas después de haber tomado la decisión de viajar Rachel le conto a sus amigos lo que haría, por su parte Sam le conto a Mercedes y esta se lo comento a Brittany y Santana

Esta situación superaba la paciencia de la latina, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto,

muy segura de si misma se dirigió a la casa de Rachel.

SANTANA- Hola Berry

RACHEL- (sorprendida) anda Santana golpéame y terminemos con esto

SANTANA- no voy a golpearte (le hablo con calma) fuiste una idiota con las decisiones que tomaste, y ahora Quinn esta haciendo lo mismo, ustedes dos se pertenecen, ambas son tercas y unas idiotas que eligen la peor opción (Rachel la interrumpió)

RACHEL- tienes razón y… (Santana la callo)

SANTANA- Cierra la boca Berry. ¿Crees que yéndote solucionaras todo? Que fácil que hacen las cosas ustedes dos. Una se va y la otra se casa para escaparse ¿Por qué cuernos no se sientan a hablar como dos personas maduras? Si tanto se aman como dicen dejen de lastimarse.

Si te vas por lo que Quinn te dijo en el bar desde ya te digo que lo hizo para ver como reaccionabas, pero no lo dijo de verdad, se muere por volver contigo pero es muy orgullosa y no dará el brazo a torcer

Rachel estaba callada escuchando lo que Santana le decía

SANTANA- a pesar de tantos desencuentros y errores creo que tienen que estar juntas, maldición enana su amor es de película y me enferma que lo arruinen.

Si quieres irte vete Rachel, solo quiero que sepas que al igual que mi amiga estas cometiendo un gran error que te marcara de por vida (camino hasta la puerta) por una vez olvídate de tu inseguridad y del que dirán y enfócate en lo único que importa: Quinn

Santana esperaba que con lo que le dijo Rachel hiciera un click y revirtiera la situación, pero por las dudas al día siguiente la morocha convoco a todos en su casa para una reunión urgente.

SANTANA- esto esta bien jodido Quinn se casa en dos días y Rachel se va a Inglaterra y no podemos permitir que eso suceda

PUCK- en este tiempo hemos intentado de todo, pero nada resulto

BRITTANY- al principio pensé que desistirían pero luego las vi tan decididas…que creo que ya no hay nada que hacer…

SANTANA- exacto…por eso dejaremos que lleguen hasta el final

TODOS- ¿QUE?

SANTANA- cálmense. Tengo un plan…

KURT- ¿Qué clase de plan es dejar que Quinn se case y que Rachel se vaya?

SANTANA- Porcelana…cállate y escucha lo que tengo que decir

KURT- perdón (dijo agachando la mirada)

SANTANA- conozco a Quinn, sé que hace todo esto para hacernos creer que esta bien…pero puedo apostar mi alma que no llegara a dar el si, y a pesar que conozco poco a Berry también estoy segura que no subirá a ese avión.

Ambas se aman y quieren volver pero son orgullosas y tercas, si así quieren jugar…bien…dejemos que lleven el juego hasta el limite…

Santana les conto su idea, los chicos tenían miedo que fallara, pero al ver a la latina tan segura; confiaron en ella y pusieron en marcha el plan.

A las dos horas de esa reunión Mercedes acompaño a Quinn de la modista para darle los últimos retoques a su vestido de novia, porque ella era su dama de honor, Santana no había aceptado, porque no sabía como funcionaban las damas de honor.

Con la modista se encontraban Judy y Lidia.

Quinn estaba asustada, se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero ya era tarde, faltaba cada vez menos, y cada vez tenia mas presente a Rachel, quería salir a buscarla, huir con ella y empezar de cero, pero con todo lo que le había dicho, sabia que no volvería a ver a su amada morena, esa chica que a pesar de amarla de verdad había preferido sacrificar su relación para que ella recuperara a su familia.

Lo que hizo Rachel estuvo mal, pero por lo menos Quinn sacaba algo bueno…el rencuentro con su madre, que esta por fin la tome en cuenta en su vida y se preocupe sinceramente por ella. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de esto antes? Santana tenia razón si hubiera ido a hablar con Rachel ahora todo esto no estaría pasando, y ella estaría con su amor, pero quizás todo pasa por una razón.

Las palabras de la modista la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad.

Por su parte Rachel había salido a caminar con su madre, el viento fresco de primavera la ayudaba a despejar su mente, las calles concurridas de Los Ángeles la distraían de sus pensamientos.

Hablaban alegremente cuando de repente Shelby vio a Quinn por la ventana de una reconocida casa de costura, la rubia se estaba probando su vestido de novia.

Para que su hija no la viera la abrazo y la puso de espaldas a la tienda.

RACHEL- ¿Por qué damos la vuelta?

SHELBY- el delicioso aroma que salía del bar de la cuadra que pasamos me despertó el apetito ¿vamos para allá?

RACHEL- ¿le dejaras dinero a la competencia?

SHELBY- son solo unos panecillos no es tan grave

Shelby había logrado convencer a Rachel para que la acompañe al bar, había salvado a su hija de ver una escena que sin dudas le causaría mucho dolor

Cuando vieron a Rachel y su madre afuera las tres mujeres se congelaron y dejaron de hablar, Quinn lo noto y al ver que miraban fijamente para afuera se dio vuelta. No vio a Rachel porque su madre se la había llevado.

A pesar de lo sucedido en el café concert Quinn no perdía las esperanzas de que Rachel la rescatara en plena iglesia, como sucedía en esas películas románticas que Santana odiaba.

Pero aun así estaba muy nerviosa y le costaba ocultarlo.

QUINN- Discúlpenme por favor necesito ir al baño

LIDIA- (entro con ella) ¿estas bien?

QUINN- abuela ya no puedo seguir con esto (se apoyó con sus manos sobre el lavabo tratando de respirar hondo)

LIDIA- sé que no es el momento para decírtelo…pero…me has decepcionado, esta actitud no es típica de ti. ¿no te has dado cuenta el daño que has causado y que causaras? Finn no me agrada pero no por eso permitiré que lo hieras así, no se lo merece, es el que menos se merece salir lastimado de esta historia.

Quinn (se puso frente a ella y la toma por los hombros) vas a casarte le estas dando a ese chico la esperanza de un futuro contigo cuando ese futuro es una farsa, sabias que tenias muchas otras opciones para elegir en vez de esta.

No la defiendo, sé que estas dolida, Rachel se equivoco bastante, pero te busco y trato de explicarte y tu testarudez no la dejo acercarse.

Deja esta estupidez y compórtate como una mujer adulta. No debías saberlo pero…el mismo día que te casas Rachel se va a Inglaterra porque ya no sabe como acercarse a ti…solo piénsalo Quinn…

Las palabras de Lidia en parte eran ciertas, le dolía decírselo, pero era necesario que las escuchara.

Sabia que Quinn al escuchar eso, se había asustado, pero diciéndole que la había decepcionado y que Rachel se iba era la ultima oportunidad para hacerla reaccionar, asustándola quizás, podía lograr que vea el gran error que iba a cometer.

Quinn le había dicho a su prometido que ella no tendría despedida de soltera, que ese no era su estilo, pero que él podía festejar su última noche de soltero sin problema.

Esto era una excusa ya que solo quería estar sola.

La rubia estaba sentada en el césped de su jardín trasero, con una botella de vino en la mano, mirando hacia la nada…

SANTANA- ¿vas a emborracharte sola?

QUINN- (de espaldas a la latina) hay más botellas en la cocina, bebe la que quieras…

SANTANA- ¿estas llorando? (sentándose a su lado)

QUINN- no, es solo que al destapar la botella me golpe la nariz y me duele…

SANTANA- Que mentira tan tonta se bien que lo que te duele es el corazón

QUINN- (la mira) ¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto Santy?

SANTANA- paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que aun no me doy cuenta de que manera sucedió

QUINN- de amarnos con dulzura y pasión pasamos a lastimarnos a tal punto…¿Cómo pudimos permitir perdernos? ¿En que pensaba cuando la rechace aquella noche en el bar?

SANTANA- pero a pesar de todo, nunca dejaron de amarse, aun la amas ¿cierto?

QUINN- claro que si jamás dejare de amarla

SANTANA- y ella también te ama, lo que solo significa una cosa (Quinn la mira) lo de ustedes es real, si, han tenido muchos obstáculos y cosas en contra que ni siquiera Romeo y Julieta tuvieron, pero (la toma de las manos) Quinn…si Rachel se cruzo en tu camino aquella noche, debe ser por algo, son almas gemelas, el destino lo sabia por eso las unió.

Su amor es verdadero, y cuando el amor es real, no importa que hayan estado separadas días, semanas, meses, años e incluso siglos, cuando es verdadero, siempre encontrara la manera de volver…y de perdonar…

Tal vez todo esto que les paso y les esta pasando sea una prueba, quizás tenia que ocurrir esto para que Russel se largara y tu madre reaccionara, no lo se…y honestamente no me importa si al mes dejas a Finnepto o si tienes que ponerle los cuernos…solo no quiero que dejes escapar este amor, esta verdadera oportunidad de ser feliz (sus manos tomaron sus hombros) sé que harás lo correcto Quinn…por ti y por Rachel….

Quinn miraba sorprendida y emocionada a su amiga, ¿esas hermosas palabras habían salido de la boca de Santana Lopez?

QUINN- es la primera vez que le dices Rachel ¿desde cuando te volviste tan sensible?

SANTANA- desde que a ti se te enloquecieron las hormonas por esa enana gritona. Además creo que Brit me contagio su dulzura y sensibilidad, me convirtió en un bambi (se ríe)

QUINN-te amo mucho Santy, gracias por ser mi cable a tierra (la abraza)

SANTANA- yo también te amo Fabray. Siempre voy a estar para tirarte de los pies y bajar

tu rubio trasero a tierra (se aparta del abrazo) pero no le digas a nadie de mi momento tierno…tengo una reputación que mantener

QUINN- (riendo) lo prometo. Además… ¿Quién me creería? (bebió lo que quedaba del vino)

SANTANA- espera no te acabes el vino (bebió de la botella) toda esta situación me estresa mucho…

**Gracias por comentar, no se cansen antes del final jaja**

**Que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Y llego el final…**

CAPITULO 18

Rachel estaba terminando de preparar sus maletas, en tres horas viajaría a Inglaterra, donde trataría de olvidar y empezar una nueva vida.

Le había dicho a su madre que se quedaría halla un año, sus primos vivían en el distrito de Kensington y Chelsea, uno de los barrios mas bohemios de Londres, el lugar esta lleno de museos, y galerías de arte, esto a la morena le gustaba ya que era una buena oportunidad para exponer su trabajo ahí.

Estaba dando unos últimos retoques a su maleta cuando alguien golpeo su puerta.

RACHEL- Sammy pasa

SAM- Hola Rach ¿todo listo?

RACHEL- si, es increíble que todo mi closet haya entrado en las maletas, claro que no incluí todos mis posters de Broadway y de Barbra Streisand que van en una maleta especial, y mis pinturas que van en otra, la verdad no se como llevare todo esto al aeropuerto

SAM- (ríe) vine a despedirme aquí, porque no podre acompañarte al aeropuerto, Mercedes me pidió que la acompañe a…a…la…boda…

RACHEL- tranquilo Sammy, te entiendo…

SAM- si quieres la llamo y le digo que me quedo contigo

RACHEL- No Sam no quiero que tengas problemas con Mercedes, ve acompáñala…

SAM- Gracias, voy a extrañarte (la abrazo levantándola del suelo)

RACHEL- (Rachel estaba agarrada a su cuello) yo también voy a extrañarte mucho, eres mi osito de peluche

SAM- (la bajo) si algún inglés te falta el respeto volare hasta allá y le pateare su pálido trasero

RACHEL- Jajaja ya quiero ver eso

Hablaron unos minutos más y luego Sam se fue porque debía cambiarse.

El momento había llegado. El auto de Quinn se dirigía lentamente a la iglesia.

Con un velo transparente cubría su rostro, de esa forma trataba de ocultar su tristeza.

En el aeropuerto Rachel estaba sentada con su madre y sus amigos esperando su vuelo, en su mente solo estaba Quinn, cientos de pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza, pero el único que escuchaba era el que le decía que se fuera y buscara a Quinn, ella trataba de permanecer calmada, pero los que estaban nerviosos y lo demostraban eran los chicos, estaban parados frente a ellas y no dejaban de moverse.

RACHEL- Por favor siéntense me volverán loca

KURT- es que estamos ansiosos…eh digo nerviosos…nerviosos

RACHEL- ¿Ansiosos? ¿Acaso se alegran que me marcho?

PUCK- Claro que no, saber que te vas nos rompe el corazón, es solo que espero el llamado de una chica

RACHEL- Aja. Y ¿ustedes dos? (dijo señalando a Kurt y Blaine)

BLAINE- nerviosos por ti, ansiosos por el, es un conjunto de sentimientos

RACHEL- ok

Toda esa situación le parecía muy rara, pero no tenia ganas de pensar, por lo que le resto importancia.

_If I could change the currents of our lives_

_To make the river flow where it's run dry_

_To be a prodigal of father time_

_Then I would see you tonight_

Quinn estaba frente a la iglesia, no tenía más opción que bajar del auto.

En la puerta la esperaba Lidia, entraría con ella. Adentro de la iglesia, sentado del lado de la novia junto a la alfombra estaba Sam, Mercedes estaba en el altar junto con Judy.

Del mismo lado que Sam, en la última fila también junto a la alfombra, se encontraban Santana y Brittany.

_If I could find the years that went away_

_Destroying all the cruelty of faith_

_I must believe the love will find a way tonight_

QUINN- (entrando en la iglesia) abuela…siento que voy a desmayarme

LIDIA- (sujetándole la mano con fuerza) tranquila linda respira hondo

BRITTANY- dime Santy que no te equivocaste y que se cumplirá lo que dijiste

SANTANA- tranquila amor, es como si yo pudiera ver el futuro, nunca me equivoco

_Lonely finds me_

_One day you will come._

_But I'll wait for love's sake_

_One day to me, love_

Las puertas de la iglesia se cerraron, el corazón de Quinn latía velozmente, se sentía atrapada, en el frente visualizaba a Finn, su madre, a Mercedes, a sus suegros, la situación era asfixiante.

Poco a poco llego a donde estaba Finn, su abuela la soltó y se acomodó junto a Judy y Mercedes.

_If I could see beyond the here and now,_

_If you could hear me calling you somehow,_

_If I could now that love is reaching out_

_To find you with me tonight _

Finn levanto el velo y cuando Quinn lo vio a los ojos se alejó de inmediato como si las manos de el la hubieran electrocutado.

Quinn mira a Lidia que con un gesto le da su apoyo y rápidamente sale corriendo hacia la salida.

Santana y Brittany se apresuraron a abrir las puertas de la iglesia y luego corrieron detrás de ella, lo mismo hicieron Sam y Mercedes.

Quinn estaba en medio de la calle tratando de parar un taxi, cuando un auto se detiene junto a ella.

_Then hope make these promises come true_

_Beyond what I could say what love can do_

_With every moment leading me to you tonight_

SAM- ¿necesitas que te lleve?

QUINN- Claro

Se sube y salen velozmente hacia la otra punta de la ciudad donde se encontraba el aeropuerto.

Quinn iba adelante con Sam, Mercedes, Brittany y Santana iban en el asiento trasero.

QUINN- Veo que tenían el auto listo

SAM- Santana me dijo que lo dejara en marcha por si acaso

QUINN- Gracias chicos por ayudarme

MERCEDES- Agradécele a Santana fue su idea

QUINN- ¿Qué idea? (se da vuelta)

SANTANA- Quinn…te conozco desde siempre y sabía que ibas a huir o quizás Berry llegaría interrumpiendo la boda, pero me inclinaba más por ti, así que planee esto que ves y algo mas…Brit haz la llamada…

En el aeropuerto

_Lonely finds me_

_One day you will come_

_But I'll wait for love's sake_

_One day to me, love _

PUCK- ¿DE VERDAD? QUE GRAN NOTICIA

RACHEL- ¿Qué pasa?

PUCK- mmm la chica me llamo

KURT/BLAINE- OH SI GRACIAS A DIOS (se abrazaron)

RACHEL- ¿Por qué la alegría? Es solo una chica más con la que te acostaras

PUCK- esta es una chica especial

Al ver la felicidad que tenia Puck por esa misteriosa chica que lo había llamado, Rachel recordó los momentos vividos con Quinn y tuvo una revelación

_I will stay forever here_

_Until our one day comes_

_Praying time will bring you near_

_I'll wait for your love _

RACHEL- Tengo que buscar a Quinn (dice parándose)

TODOS- ¿QUE?

RACHEL- Lo que escucharon no viajo iré a interrumpir esa boda

KURT- No puedes (la detiene de los hombros)

RACHEL- ¿Por qué no?

BLAINE- Por…porque en unos minutos abordaras

RACHEL- Ya dije que no viajo

_If I could change the currents of our lives_

_To make the river flow where it's run dry_

_To be a prodigal of father time _

_Then I would see you tonight_

Sus amigos no querían decirle la verdad para que fuera una sorpresa, así que tratarían de retenerla lo más que pudieran.

_Lonely finds me_

_One day you will come_

_But I'll wait for love's sake_

_One day to me, love_

KURT- ¿Y si Quinn te rechaza otra vez? La perderías a ella y al avión

RACHEL- me arriesgare (corría alejándose cuando una voz la distrajo)

_Lonely finds me_

_One day you will come_

_But I'll wait for love's sake_

_One day to me, love_

_One day to me, love _

_One day to me, love_

VOZ- pasajeros del vuelo 110 favor de abordar

RACHEL- Rayos nunca llegare a tiempo para robármela de la iglesia y que juntas tomemos el vuelo. Sam…lo llamare y el detendrá la boda hasta que yo llegue y Puck hará algo para detener el avión.

Pero Sam y los demás presentes en la boda no respondieron el teléfono

_I will stay forever here_

_I'll wait for your love…_

RACHEL- Mama esperare a Quinn en su casa, sé que luego de la iglesia van ahí, pero si ella me busca dile donde estoy, dile que cometí un error…dile también que esperare por sus besos…que esperare por su amor…

SHELBY- (le dice con dulzura) díselo tu…

RACHEL- ¿Qué?

QUINN- RACHEL

Al escuchar la voz de Quinn llamándola el corazón de Rachel dejo de latir, lentamente se dio vuelta, no podía creer lo que veía, era su gran amor, vestida de novia dejándolo todo y regresando por ella.

RACHEL- (corre a su encuentro) AMOR…perdóname por haberte echo sufrir

QUINN- (abrazándola) perdóname tu a mi

RACHEL- Eso ya paso lo que importa es que me elegiste volviste por mi

QUINN- (sujetando su rostro) me muero sin ti…te amo

RACHEL- te amo tanto (se besan)

Era un beso lleno de amor, de necesidad, ambas sentían que habían estado congeladas cientos de años y ese beso las volvía a la vida.

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise_

_This world that I found_

_Is too good to be true_

_Standing here beside you _

_Want so much to give you_

_This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you_

RACHEL- Aquí y ahora te prometo que nunca mas te abandonare, nada podrá alejarme de ti. Fui una idiota y (Quinn la interrumpió)

QUINN- Ya nada de eso importa, a partir de este momento no volvamos atrás, miremos solo hacia adelante

RACHEL- Si mi amor

Los demás pasajeros veían a Quinn vestida de novia besando a Rachel, y aun sin entender lo que pasaba miraban la escena.

_Let them say we're crazy_

_What do they know_

_Put your hand in my hand baby_

_Don't ever look back. _

_Let the world around us just fall apart_

_Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart_

VOZ- Último llamado pasajeros del vuelo 110 favor de abordar

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We still have each other _

_Nothing gonna stop us,_

_Nothing gonna stop us now_

RACHEL- Ven conmigo a Inglaterra

QUINN- Claro que me voy contigo, solo que no tengo otra ropa (se agarra el vestido)

SANTANA- Si la tienes, las chicas y yo fuimos a tu casa y empacamos tu ropa (le da una valija y un pasaje)

QUINN- Chicas son mis hermanas, las amo (las cuatro se abrazan)

RACHEL- Ustedes sabían todo, son la mejor familia que pude haber pedido (se abrazó con cada uno de los chicos) Mama hay tanto que quiero decirte y tan poco tiempo…gracias por haber estado siempre y por cuidarnos a las dos. Te amo

SHELBY- Eres una gran hija y una gran persona. Te amo (se abrazan)

_I'm so glad I found you,_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you_

_Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times_

_Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do_

Lidia y Judy habían llegado en taxi justo a tiempo para despedirse

_Oh all that I need is you_

_All that I ever need_

_And all that I want to do_

_Is hold you forever, forever and ever_

LIDIA- Cuida mucho a mi nieta, te llevas a Inglaterra mi vida entera

RACHEL- La cuidare más que a mi vida

QUINN- Mama…gracias por comprender…prometo que cuando regrese tendrás tu oportunidad de ser madre otra vez

JUDY- Quinnie no te preocupes por mi, tu vida acaba de comenzar. Vívela y disfruta cada momento

QUINN- Lo hare. Te amo muchísimo

JUDY- Yo también preciosa (se abrazaron) Rachel (la llamo) discúlpame por haberte tratado mal, gracias por haber ayudado a Quinn, ahora entiendo todo lo que hiciste por ella

RACHEL- Descuide ya esta en el pasado

JUDY- Gracias por "devolverme" a mi hija

RACHEL- Un placer Judy…espero que en el futuro podamos ser amigas…

JUDY- Claro que si (se abrazaron)

PUCK- Que bueno que se soluciono todo. Pero es una lastima que no haya podido desnudarme para hacer lio y detener el vuelo

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothing gonna stop us now._

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_We still have each other _

_Nothing gonna stop us now, nothing gonna stop us,_

_Nothing gonna stop us…_

_Nothing gonna stop us now_

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Puck. Minutos después tomadas de la mano subieron al avión con destino a la libertad.

**Muchas gracias por haberle dado su apoyo a mi fic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Mi sueño es ser escritora, escribiendo estas historias práctico y sus comentarios y concejos me ayudan a ir mejorando.**

**Estoy escribiendo dos historias Faberry, pero aun no tengo fecha de estreno, espero poder subirlas pronto.**

**Gracias a las chicas del Facebook Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet por darme la oportunidad de presentar mi fic.**

**Espero que al subir la nueva historia me encuentre con sus comentarios, los cuales me darían apoyo nuevamente.**

**La primer cancion: Trading Yesterday: One Day y la segunda: Jefferson Starship: Nothing gonna stop us now.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Besos :) **


End file.
